Cold Blood Ohimesama
by IIsAChibiCookie
Summary: An assassin is tasked to kill a prince. But what happens when the two falls in love? Stuck in a delimma, what will the assassin decide to do? betray himself? Or allow love to lead the way?
1. Once upon a time

_The man walked into his bedroom, only to find another seated by the bay window, waiting for him in the darkness._

_ "Who are you!" He gasped, finding the emerald green eyes like an alley cat's in the shadows of his room at night. "ANSWER NOW!" He pulled out a shotgun from his pocket, tensed. He tried to sound intimidating, but he was more or less even more scared than a cornered mouse. He heard a snigger._

_ "You should know better than this, Guy Alferno," The dark clouds outside loomed away from the stage, as the moon cast its soft glow like a spot light into the room, laminating half of HIS face._

_ Shocked, the man by the name of Alferno dropped his shotgun, his gasp trembling like his body. Petrified, he dropped to the floor. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I SWEAR! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! LEAVE ME BE! SPARE ME!" His voice got louder and even more desperate as the man with sharp green eyes and silver hair came closer, drawing out his signature weapon, explosives. "I'm born hitman, I don't spare people,"_

_ And that very night, the sleeping town was abruptly awakened by a loud explosion. Police and townspeople gathered from all four corners of the town as they came to witness the burning building, crackling loudly from the fire, thick smoke billowing far up into the serene night sky. _

_ "Are there any casualties?" One of the policemen asked his comrade. "I'm afraid so, sir," He replied, "The victim is… someone we've been hot on the heels for the past 2 days. Guy Alferno, con man, pickpocket, black magician, kidnapper, smuggler… you name it. This guy's done more bad deeds than the demons themselves."_

_ "No way! So we claimed his death by some coincidental explosive?" The sergeant asked, clearly surprised. _

_ "I don't think this has got to do with coincidence, sir."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because no traces of gunpowder or highly flammable materials are located in the apartment itself. Someone set it up. Paul over there and I came to a suggestion that this may be assassination."_

_ "But who?" the sergeant thought long and hard with his comrades, and the townfolks chattered among themselves. No one noticed a man with bright green eyes and silver hair of a fall-over sitting on the top of the roof of the house opposite, watching attentively. Find the naïve crowd starting to bore him, he called them idiots and fled off into the night for his bounty._

"EXTRA! EXTRA! GET YOUR MORNING PAPERS HERE!" The paperboy called out, dashing across the streets.

Gokudera Hayato picked up a copy and came into his favourite bar at a corner of the building like it was almost invisible from the usual flow of the crowd. It suited Gokudera well, considering that he doesn't have to be around them anyway. One day, anyone of them can be his victims.

"Hey, Hayato!" The bartender behind the counter greeted his usual customer. "Have you read the morning papers?" Gokudera adjusted his belt and his vest, pulling up a chair to sit down. "Not yet," was all he said, pulling out his papers.

"GUY ALFERNO FOUND DEAD IN EXPLOSION. SUSPECTED ASSASSINATION INVOLVED" the headlines screamed. Gokudera smirked like it was perfectly normal for him to come face-to-face with such titles in the papers.

"The explosion took place just a block behind us!" The bartender explained while he prepared his silver-haired customer his favourite beer. "Thank goodness I don't have to come to work in the morning to find my beloved little bar all in ashes!" He exclaimed, setting the clumsy looking beer mug in front of Gokudera. "Em," he nodded, taking a sip. "Quite a prediction,"

"Pardon?"

"People who do bad are bound to be punished, that Alferno bastard just got what he deserved, a… grotesque end." Gokudera placed the mug down and whipped the white foam off with his long khaki sleeve. The bartender shook his head as he prepared a second mug like how this customer liked it. The next mug was drunk in silence as Gokudera sat quietly at the end of the table, not giving a care to what the bartender or the rest of the people in the bar was doing.

Since young, Gokudera Hayato was being ushered to the world of abandon. His mother was just one of the prim and proper ladies that his father took fancy and flirted. After that, he dumped him at the age of 8, along his mother and went off. Since then, Gokudera had to do EVERYTHING alone, and was constantly rejected by people all around. Sometimes Gokudera could just simple find an isolated corner and cry to himself, think that he has no courage to live on, and also none to end it.

Gokudera dropped the pouch of money on the countertop, got off and left in a hurry.

Soon, he came to a small cottage that was of no significance, stranded behind some pens to keep a small group of farm animals in the back of a few houses. Trudging over the bumpy land and pathways, Gokudera bent down to enter the door. "Mom, I'm home." He lifted his head and carefully tread through the small residence.

"Mom," He greeted as he said beside his mother. Gokudera's mother was once a true example of an angel from heaven. Flowing silver locks, metallic green eyes that shone life and bliss. She was REALLY good with the piano as well with such soft and elegant fingers. She was so beautiful on the outside and the inside; flowers will blossom beneath her feet with every step she takes.

But now, the bond of the family was broken and messed up. THAT was all before. Now, Gokudera's mother is sick and bed-ridden. Her once beautiful soft skin wrinkled and sunk into her face, making her cheeks slack and her eyes always filled with tears. Nutrients were one thing she was insufficient of, and she has lost weight drastically. Now, her son and only child was left alone to take good care of her.

"Mom, mom I'm home." Gokudera said. "Hayato… welcome, home…" She gingerly turned her head and smiled at him.

"… Mom, here's something I've earned," Gokudera gently placed the brown pouch onto the bed infront of her face. Untying it, he opened it up to reveal a whole bag of glittering gold coins. "I got this last night, after I…" he stopped, and winced. He didn't have the heart to tell his mother that all these while he has been working as an restless assassin who has taken lives and spilt countless times of blood under his one hand of dynamites. He never told her that he has invested a large portion of his money on explosives for his career. She herself never knew what terrible things are happening to the world outside the tiny cottage.

"You should rest now… you look troubled, you must be tired" She gave her son a weak smile. Gokudera's heart sank. Her condition… it's worsening, she seemed in so much pain, just trying to smile. She slowly got her hand up like she wanted to touch her beloved son's cheek. Not wanting to waste her little energy, Gokudera held onto her hand in a soft grasp and placed it where she wanted to. "My son… you've so dependable, I'm sorry you have to go out late at night… for me… the doctors…I'm sorry…" Her hand went limp as Gokudera caught it back, this time his grasp was firmer. His face contorted as he looked at his feet, letting his fringe fall over so that he could cry without being noticed. He vowed to his sickly mother to earn enough money to see the doctor and hopefully, find a cure to her illness.

All he needed is money.

And if it's for someone he cared for, and for the only person he knew of who loves him dearly, he would do ANYTHING, by ANY means to get the money.

Even if it means to taint his heart with the stains of guilt, he would do anything.

The silver haired assassin woke up from his chair infront of her resting mother for a start to check on his letter one more time. It read: 7 pm, Kokuyou Forest.

"Here, Uri," Gokudera approached the bird cage that perched precariously on the top shelf. The pigeon with the golden-yellow streak down its back woke up from its nap and started to thrash its wings wildly around the cage. "URI. BE QUIET." Gokudera tried to suppress his shout as he manage to subdue his bad-tempered mail pigeon. Slowly folding its wings, he kept it in a small compartment specially for carrying it.

Gokudera pulled up his tattered cloak. He bent over to his mother and his eyes narrowed in a gentle gaze. "I promise I'll be back soon, take care of yourself," He smiled warmly as he kissed the back of her skinny hand. Pulling his hood up to shadow his eyes, he sped off like a running shadows into the night, towards the forest, towards his next killing.

After cutting cross two large wheat plains from the outskirts of town and over a wide creek, Gokudera jumped off with his cloak descending behind him. He got to his feet and approached the dark forest of Kokuyou. Legend has it that people who enter this forest will be trapped by illusions that will never release them out of the woods ever again. "Like I'll give a damn to that," Gokudera laughed as he pulled out a cigar to light it up. He's trying his best not to waste his precious stock which will take probably another week of working to get a refill. Uri cooed in its pocket.

Just then, Gokudera felt a sharp murderous intent slice him in the back. As practiced till habit, he spun around and whipped out 8 dynamite, 4 in one hand between his fingers each. "Kufufufufu… relax, young hitman, I am on your side," and with that double coloured eyes of red and blue appeared behind the paper birches.

"You must be… Rokudo, Mukuro?" Gokudera got a little tensed, with a bead of cold perspiration cruising down his forehead. Mukuro, magician of the 6 paths, what does he want from Gokudera, hitman and assassin bomber? The man stood out from behind the shrubs, and was dressed like Houdini, top hat, dark indigo tuxedo that matched his hair colour, finished off with a rich man's boots.

"Is there any form of life you wish to take?" Gokudera asked, lowering his weapons. "Kufufufufu… indeed, quite sharp of you, Sir Hayato,"

"Drop the act, if you called for me then it's nothing else but assassination you want me to do, son of a bitch," Gokudera retorted. Mukuro remained relaxed. He took down his top hat off and showed him the picture. Under the weak moonlight, the jade-eyed hitman could discern some figures of his intended victim, short raven-black hair, a well-built figure of a sportsman. Gokudera can see his large eyes that showed kindness and of completely no evil intention. He also found him wearing a gentle and heartwarming smile that somehow reached the hitman despite it was just a photo.

Gokudera couldn't find any part of him that made him look like a man who did wrong, but looks can be deceiving. "This man…" the magician of the 6 paths started off, "took EVERYTHING away from me. I want you to give him a slow, painful death, by 12 tonight."

Gokudera looked up at the magician. His calm smile stayed, but something was burning like hellfire behind his eyes. Gokudera stared at him suspiciously. "Do you think there's any easy way to access his territory?"

"Certainly, I chose today to be the day. The kingdom of Vongola is throwing a massive party to welcome their 10th heir, Sawada Tsunayoshi. This man, will be there, tonight, in the Grand Mansion of the Vongola in the big party."

Gokudera has heard about it, the great party of the inheritance. The Jyuudaime is going to be crowned the new boss of this kingdom, including this town of Namimori. Gokudera nodded in understanding. "So you want me to infiltrate the mansion, and kill this person," He reviewed his given instructions.

"And if you manage to carry out your task well…" Rokudo pulled out a heavy looking pouch. With a wave of his hands, the illusionary string that tied the bag faded into indigo mist, and gold coins came pouring out of the small bag that seemed like it couldn't contain its contents any more. Out they rush like a small river and piled up at Gokudera's feet. He stared at the amazing amount of money and back at the smiling magician. The teen in the photo showed undeniably pure innocence, but he must, he couldn't leave his mother alone.

"Deal."

The trumpets sounded as rich and famous guest from all over the country were found on the steps of the mansion, and all over the door and backyard, chatting among themselves. The mansion seemed like the moon for tonight, lighting up with its glow of chandeliers lights from the interior. Peach trees outside in the massive courtyard was draped with lights of a bright orange-yellow.

Gokudera hid himself down the road as he watched closely, analyzing the flow of people. If infiltration must be done, then he must avoid a lot of contact. Easily, Gokudera chose a path that can lead him secretly into the hall. Looking at the sack in his hand one last time, he got in.

The silver haired bomber slammed his back onto the wall of a quiet hallway, checking his surroundings once more. He usually preferred to kill his victims just one-to-one. But with the crowd outside it's impossible to carry out such a task without being noticed. Another trouble that he found was that his bombs may cause more than just to harm his prey. It may cause a huge pandmonium as well.

After all, he may be an assassin, but he never wished his hands to be stained with blood.

Gokudera realized that he has to lure the victim out, then kill it somewhere else, where there are lesser people around the area.

Then he realized that he has a new problem.

"FUCK THIS!" Gokudera stared back at the bustling crowd. There are at least 800 people out there! "How the hell am I going to find my target!" He banged the back of his head against the wall. Whatever, he's going to have to improvise.

Grabbing his clothing out of the sack, Gokudera went to change.

Tsunayoshi sat on the throne right on the second floor facing the main entrance of the grand hall, clearly uncomfortable. He was just a young teen meddling with full-grown adults. He pulled his collar out with his finger to cool down. The orange, gold-lined coat felt like it was a blanket over the boy.

"KYA~! THERE HE IS!"

"TAKESHI~!"

The ladies squealed at the entrance of Yamamoto Takeshi, Prince of Yakyuu. (I can't find anything else that fits him :P) He was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with his riding boots. His embroided riding coat made him look rather sharp. However, none of them would pay any attention to him if he never had his wonderfully bright eyes and his merry smile on his face. "Oh, yo!^^" He raised a hand to his fangirls, who only squealed some more at it.

"You arrived, Yamamoto!" Sawada was pleased to find someone he could relate to, the young prince who was the successor of the throne of Yakyuu. Yamamoto chuckled out and grinned at his young friend. "I would never miss such a grand ceremony of yours, Tsuna! ^^" He flashed him a wide grin like he just won another baseball game. Tsuna smiled back in reply at the happy-go-lucky prince.

"So, decided yet?"

"Wha- ITA!" Tsuna shouted as Reborn hit him with a powerful force all with his small feet out of nowhere from the back. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed nervously as he helped the brunette after he fell off his throne onto the floor head first. "That hurt, Reborn!" Tsuna whined. "I can't contemplate with your wimpy attitude if you become the 10th boss of Vongola." Reborn smiled his usual cat smile as he sat beside Yamamoto's shoulders. Yamamoto laughed at the duo, thinking it was so perfectly normal.

"Decide what, kozo?" Yamamoto turned to Reborn. Reborn smirked, "The Vongola-style ballroom party," he stated, pointing towards the whole ballroom down stairs at the first floor, "one of the ladies down there may ask you for a dance. So, have you decided, Tsuna?"

Tsuna blushed as he gave his katekyo an uneasy look, then he looked down at the first floor, only to find a beautiful damsel with sunny brown short hair, laughing at another young lady with dark hair tied into a ponytail by the name of Miura Haru. Reborn smirked again as he stared at Tsuna, clearly staring at his lover. "You have quite a perverted look on your face, Tsuna."

"REBORN!" Tsuna snapped back, feeling his cheeks burn. "Ahaha, Tsuna you're going with Sasagawa, right? ^^ She's a lovely maiden!" Yamamoto slapped Tsuna's back and grinned. Tsuna nearly choked at that friendly but really painful slap. "How about you, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto's grin diminished to a small sad smile. He started to think about the gazillion times he received love letters, bouquets and compliments from ladies all over the country, and the gazillions times he rejected them. It's not like he disliked any of them, in fact he appreciated everything. It's just that… well…

"Yamamoto, is there something wrong?" The young successor asked his taller friend. He went over to the column and propped his arm on it, resting his head on his palm. "No, I haven't. I can't find her yet. She'll probably never arrive." He stared glumly at the crowd.

"… Yamamoto…"

"So, I'm going to talk to the other guest!^^ So go and have a great time with Sasagawa!" Yamamoto turned around and grinned brighter than the lights of in the ballroom itself. Tsuna sighed in relief after seeing Yamamoto acting like himself again. "Alright then."

Meanwhile, Gokudera was quite surprised to himself that he had the body to fit into his disguise. "Is my waist REALLY this small!" He groaned at himself. Fixing his hair one last time, he stepped into the crowd. Surprisingly again, no one noticed anything weird when the assassin simply walk past them. Are they really stupid? Or is it just that he really looks like a FAG.

Gokudera was dressed in a scarlet ballroom dress with black frills for embroidery. It went well with his pale skin. Thank goodness the ballroom dress was long enough to cover his flawless legs. He was even wearing female red high-heels that can fit his feet perfectly. Gokudera was starting to ask himself whether if he a homosexual.

The trumpet sounded all of a sudden. And the crowd immediately stopped whatever they are doing and turned towards the throne. Gokudera did the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen… we are now… starting on… the Vongola style Ballroom… dance party," Tsuna stood forward to address his guest as their host. Gokudera recognised him as the Jyuudaime. If they can see Reborn pointing Leon at the back of Tsuna's head, they would have understood why their host's voice was trembling like an earthquake.

A series of thunderous applause responded to that speech. And with that the orchestra at the musical stage started off with the cello, and the violins joined in. Soon melodious music filled the whole hall with a slow, waltzing music. Gokudera was momentarily lost. He really didn't know what to do. Dance? No way, his feet were to function in any other way except for dancing. Hide? Impossible, all the entrances were closed and there are simply people everywhere now. Gokudera was stuck in the sea of important people all over the country in a dress.

God hates me, Gokudera thought.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle,"

Gokudera turned around to find a man with a stubby chin and the same hairstyle as he does, except that it was at least neater and dark brown. "Sir Shamal, they call me. May I have this dance?" He bowed down with his hand seeking the hitman's. Gokudera just stared at him in absolute disregard. What the hell, this guy is Gokudera's katekyo when he was younger. And he was total pervert as well. Gokudera heard about him, and knows his current standing is just a doctor assisting this royal family. And most importantly, SIR Shamal! Gokudera really wanted to puncture the ego out of him.

"Fuck off, you pervert." Gokudera threatened.

"That wasn't really nice, my little kitty cat." He grinned back nervously.

"I said fuck off, damn it." Gokudera smacked the doctor's head with his red lace fan and scuttled off as Yamamoto and Tsuna walked down the stairwell.

"Tsu-kun! ^^" Tsuna's heart started to race after hearing someone call out his name. It was definitely her, no one can say his name just as sweet. "Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna gasped and turned towards his approaching lover. She was dressed a floral white ball gown and a diamond swan brooch pinned beautifully at her chest. She giggled sweetly at her boyfriend as drool was starting to appear by the corner of his mouth. "… oh, OH RIGHT! Ahahaha I was just... erm… heheh… ANYWAY! Ahem. Kyoya Sasagawa… will you… will you…" Tsuna felt like burying his face as the more he looked at her, the more he messes up. Kyoko covered her mouth and giggled, then reaching out to grab hold of his hands. "Of course! Come on, the music may end anytime!^^" She laughed, pulling the confused but definitely happy Tsuna to the dance floor.

"…" Yamamoto smiled sadly and watched in envy silence as the couple started to dance a slow waltz close together, laughing at each other as if there were only two of them in their world.

"Yamamoto-sama,"

Turning around, he found his butler with his all time serious attitude in serving his master, always clad in his smart black vest with an inner white long sleeve t shirt and a swallow tail coat. Well known to be the black butler (no he's not Sebastian), Hibari Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya," Yamamoto approached him, patting his shoulder as a form of greeting. Hibari stayed still. "Aren't you heading for the dance floor?" He asked, his metal grey eyes thin as always. "Nah, I'm not good at dancing," Yamamoto lied. Hibari knew better than that. Since young Yamamoto was able to master 8 languages, and that he knew how to do things from painting to singing to dancing and to be polite and respectful. But he chose to deny them all, and went all out for baseball instead.

Baseball was his only love, and no other, for now, probably.

"Oh?" Hibari smirked, and lifted up the polished tray filled with china. "Then do you care for some tea?"

"No thanks, Kyoya. I'm not in the mood, maybe… I just need some air." And with that the handsome young prince of blue headed out for the balconies.

"THERE HE IS AGAIN!"

"Takeshi~!" A swarm of ladies started to swarm over to the prince of Yakyuu like it was a magnetic reaction. Soon the lovely young maidens crowded around him. "Takeshi~! Dance with me!"

"No way, he's going with me!"

"No, ME!"

Takeshi sighed and winced at the floor. With a hand on his forehead, Yamamoto's head was beginning to spin as he felt rather giddy from the racket. He needed some peace from his depression. Luckily, Hibari came to the rescue. "If you don't stop crowding," He lashed out his tonfas with much bloodlust, "Kamikurosu."

The ladies scattered reluctantly. The prince of blue heaved a sigh of relief and thanked his butler with a cheerful smile, and with that Hibari kept his weapons and went off in the huff, out of the crowded dance floor. Yamamoto stared at the front as he dragged his feet out of the dance floor. Dancing couples surrounded him as dresses swayed and laughter rang all over. It must be really nice to fall in love, if only Takeshi could find her…

Just then, among the crowd, something caught his attention. The sea of boring blue, brown and black eyes stood out a beautiful pair of breathtaking green, and followed it flowed hair of bright shiny silver like the moon at twilight. Yamamoto whipped around as his heart skipped a beat. "…"

"Yamamoto ~!" The girls started to crowd again after making sure that annoying butler doesn't get into their way, snapping the prince out of his lovestruck trance."…Sorry ladies… if you don't mind me, I have to get to somewhere…" Yamamoto tried his best to brush them off politely as he pushed his way out of the crowd of fangirls. He was rather curious, and he wanted to find out by reaching the person who owned such intriguing features.

"Kya~! Yamamoto!"

Oh no. Yamamoto took another few minutes to shrug them off, thanks to the overwhelming crowd. After a long period of escaping, he was finally alone, but he lost track of the person. Weeping to the ceiling behind a pillar, Yamamoto sighed in defeat.

All he wanted was somebody to love.

! Yamamoto stared up with his tear-filled eyes and he found the eyes again, rushing out for the balcony beside him that over looked the peach tree garden. "…" Yamamoto carefully followed behind, and his eyes widened in surprise.

She looked over the garden as her silver hair like moonsilk swayed gently in the wind of the night, and her scarlet red dress matched her white skin like a glass of fine wine. Yamamoto couldn't see her face yet, but he was momentarily spellbound that he nearly fell to his knees.

Gokudera meanwhile, was trying to give himself some time, thinking and thinking over another plan to find his target. "This is impossible…" He sighed to himself, hoping the wonderful scenery in view was enough to calm his troubled mind. Maybe he can't finish his task, but he can't, he wouldn't give up just yet. The thought of his mother filled up his head like an unprepared ambush of a tsunami, causing his head to swirl in a whirl of confusion.

He unconsciously started to cry to himself. How is she doing?

A gentle touch covered his mouth and someone pressed close from the back. "Hey, are you alright?"

Laughing to himself, Gokudera snapped back even when his voice was muffled. "Bastard, get lost, who do you think you are? Not another perverted doctor, I hope."

"I hope not, but I'm concerned, why are crying here alone?" then the person laughed softly. Gokudera was surprised to receive such a polite and calm answer. Gokudera took the hand off his mouth and turned around.


	2. The meeting

Gokudera's wet eyes widened in surprised.

Against the soft light from the evening moon under the stars, just two of them alone on the balcony, he found his target, the prince of Blue, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Staring into his soft hazel-brown eyes, Gokudera lips parted slightly in a lost for words. His prey, someone he was after for blood, actually asked him why he was crying and was comforting him? Somehow his first impression wasn't bloodlust or any murderous intend.

Instead, it was soft, warm and comforting. Gokudera knew he felt like this before, but that was years before, when he still had something called a family.

"Idiot…" Gokudera started off, hoping it would put him at the upperhand. But the teen infront of him smiled as gentle as the night sky itself, and that only made the silver-haired teen fall into his eyes some more. "That's not rather nice?" He laughed nervously. "But…" He slowly lifted a hand to caress his head from the back. "It must be lonely, isn't it? To realise that you can never find someone to cry on his shoulders." Gokudera felt like running away, or simply slap his hand off. But somehow he couldn't do it, he just allowed him to touch him on the head affectionately.

"You don't know anything," Gokudera said, looking upon the garden view at his left after propping his hand onto the column. Yamamoto smiled down at her blushing face. "I would like to know," He leaned over to smiled in his hair, picking up the beautiful smell of gunpowder. Gokudera closed his eyes and relaxed at his touch. He wondered why he would allow himself to get closer to the taller teen when he's about to get murdered with his own hands. "There was never such thing called love since I was 8, especially when your father's a complete bastard, and you're all alone and expected to handle everything by yourself. If you don't catch up, you'll just fall back to the ground. It's hard and it hurts," Gokudera received an honest and comforting reply: a sorry smile from the other teen. "…Is there any way you wish me to address you?"

"… Dera." He smiled back in an 'it's okay' sign. Behind his back, Gokudera shifted the pocket knife out from a secret compartment at the back of the dress, rubbing the hilt with his thumb, like a Venus flytrap allowing its prey to fall into its trap.

The prince stared down at Hayato in silence. Was she really experiencing this much? Did so much love have to abandon and deny her since young? Yamamoto hoped he could at least make her feel better. Tears fell as if all the memories are as sharp and painful as gathering shattered glass.

Yamamoto couldn't bear to see her like that anymore. "What are you…" The silver haired teen flustered when the prince pulled him into his arms and allowed his head to rest against his own shoulders, not caring what might happen next. "…What are you doing?" The assassin asked, his fist clenching onto the back of the prince's velvet coat. The golden hilted knife nearly slip off his grasp. "I know you need this badly, and I understand that it really hurts when you're alone," Yamamoto closed his eyes and spoke calmly. "If you are here with me, I'll make sure you have no reason to cry, least to say by yourself."

"…Idiot…" And the Prince of Yakyuu felt his shoulders damping. Yamamoto's face ceased to a frown. "Hey," He reluctantly pulled Gokudera away and smiled softly, lips slightly parted to expose a small area of his white teeth. Gokudera looked to the floor to hide his blushing face. "If you have any problems, you can share it with me, okay? After all, we kind of have something in common." The prince held his princess's hand and lifted her chin, only to find himself staring into the pale emerald green eyes of a weeping and stunned face.

"Like what?"

The prince smiled and looked into the starry night. "I lost my mom at the age of 11. She told me to give my everything at what I love, and then do whatever it takes to reach for something. I don't know how many nights I reminisce about her dismiss…" He stated.

Gokudera looked at him. It seems as if all these while he just needed somebody to love him, and at the same time the teen in front just needed someone to love. The silver-haired bomber looked down at his hand being lifted near to the other's face. "But it's okay, my mom also thought me that so long as I keep smiling like everything's okay, then everything will," Then he planted a soft but long kiss on his cheek with his eyes closed. "So I think you should too."

"…" Gokudera stared at him surprised. He was lost for words, when he knew very well all he needed to say was a 'thank you'. It wouldn't come. He knew really well that you don't say 'thank you' to someone when their blood was about to stain his hands. He didn't understand why his heart was racing like it was about to go out of control. Was it the atmosphere? His smile? Or just out of anxiety? Gokudera didn't really know what was happening to him. No, it couldn't possibly be what he thinks. How can he feel that way to someone right when you were about to kill him? He felt himself quite out of breath as his body had to get accustomed to this new feeling that wasn't registered to him. Somehow, he also couldn't comprehend why tears were flowing. Was he happy, or sad, or plainly confused?

"I'm SORRY!" Gokudera hit his wrist to free his own hand, much to the Prince's surprise. Yamamoto was upset with himself as tears rained down her face as her long fringe fell over to cover her heartbroken look.

"But I'll always remember you, so buzz off, Princey. I have other things to tend to," Gokudera smirked at him as he just tried his best not to trip over the gown as he dashed into the crowd, hoping it would buy himself enough time to think it through. If he recalled correctly, he heard the prince shouting his name before the indiscernible chatter of all the guests. He didn't want to turn back.

_I left you, because I can't forgive myself for what I'm going to do. I had to leave, because I can't stand the thought of hurting you._

"Yamamoto-sama," Hibari appeared from behind. Under normal circumstances, people would be frightened out of their wits if they find someone appearing behind them in the next moment like a phantom. But being his butler, Yamamoto knew better. "Hey, Kyoya."

The butler's eyes narrowed in serious concern. "Sir, there's something suspicious about her… I don't really like this. Are you sure she's her."

"…How so?"

" I'm not obliged to answer a herbivore."

"Ahaha, simple minded as always, Kyoya." The prince tried to laugh. But it wasn't enough to cure his broken heart. She left him, crying.

_ If I can't even reach you, how can I love you._

Gokudera didn't stop running till he stopped outside at a quiet and isolated garden, far away where he could just openly cry to himself.

"DAMN THIS FUCKING THING!" Gokudera cursed out, hitting the tree trunk with his fist so hard that two apples fell off. Wincing to the ground, he tried to comprehend himself why he couldn't. It was because.

He was really nice and caring.

He was the first person who was ever concerned about him.

He could smile at him and tell him not to worry, and

He was the first to ever shown love to him in so many years.

Gokudera was too happy to find someone who truly cares for him, and to think he has to kill him…

With his head brimming with confusion, Gokudera hit his head onto the tree trunk and laughed at himself. "Anyone would feel sorry if they had to live my life."

"3 more hours, young assassin," a voice spoke from behind. Gokudera glared menacingly at the tree infront of him. Anyone could recognise this voice that brought him into such a dilemma. "Rokudo, why are you here?"

The tall magician stepped out of the dark and pulled his top hat down in a sigh of courtesy. "I'm here to observe you're progress. And I was to say, well done! Now that the prince seems to be quite close to you, you have an easier chance to do it. But," He glared and his pleased smile dropped to a solemn one. "Why didn't you kill him there and then?" He asked.

"…" Gokudera turned around. "Pardon me, that prince was quite an idiot. He was busy blabbering away I didn't had the chance to." Gokudera knew he lied. He wasn't blabbering. They were truthful and comforting words of concern, the kind that he yearned for since the start of his sad life. "Kufufufufu… alright then, but remember." The magician clicked his stopwatch, and it revealed a clock behind the casing. "3 hours, kill him, and then your mother will be the best of."

With that, the magician vanished into indigo mist, and the troubled assassin sat down at the root of the apple tree to ponder for a decision.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was taking a walk outside the mansion, away from the fangirls, hoping the atmosphere would cheer himself up. It was getting kind of chilly in the night's wind, even when he pulled his coat closer to his body, continuing his aimless walk into The Adam's Apple Garden. Then, he stiffened and looked left. "Dera?"

There was no one.

"Dera, you're here, aren't you?" He quickened his stroll into a jog, and a jog into a run with each passing second. "Dera?" He turned round the corner, running. "DERA?"

No response.

"Dera…" He grew worried. She was there, why wouldn't she answer? He turned down to the corner only to find his princess staring into space in tears, leaning against his favourite tree of the garden. Fallen leaves adorned the hem of her dress and some on her lap. Under the soft light patches from the tree's canopy, if she wasn't crying, she was simply described, breathtakingly beautiful.

"DERA." Yamamoto said softly and in disbelief as he ran infront of her and fell to his knees. The sudden appearance of the prince snapped Gokudera out of his sorrow-ridden trance. "Dera, why are you doing here? You might catch a cold." Was the first thing the Prince said, shedding his coat off to cover her. Gokudera looked down to the coat and kept silent for a while. Yamamoto's worried expression relaxed into a soft smile as he finally saw her again.

"How did you find me? I didn't even respond just now, did I?" Gokudera stated plainly, and he later found himself surrounded by his embrace. "That's because lonely silence is the loudest thing in the world." He laughed, hugging her tighter, as if he didn't wish to let go.

"…The nonsense you sprout." Gokudera smiled in the comfort, but it was the comfort that made him even more guilty.

"Dera… why?"

"Huh?"

Yamamoto parted him and grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight into her eyes. "I told you that when you feel like crying, I'll always be there for you. Why do you still cry here all alone?" He asked.

_ Idiot, I'm crying here alone because I simply can't cry to you._

"You'll never understand," But he doesn't want to be questioned by Yamamoto any further, so he smiled. He knew that that would be enough to reassure him. Sure enough, Yamamoto sighed to himself like he was defeated. Standing up, he showed Gokudera an outstretched palm. "Let's go home, okay?"

"…Idiot. I don't live with you, stop talking like we're so close you bastard." Gokudera's regular delinquent attitude kicked in. Yamamoto just smiled. "Ma,ma, Dera."

Gokudera looked down at the prince's hand which was ready to receive his. Gingerly, he placed his hand on his and take a glance up at him. Yamamoto was giving him a pleasant smile again as he folded his fingers in. Gently, he pulled her up to her feet and laughed. "Then let's go."

"…Yeah."

Gokudera stared up at the ceiling.

He was in bed.

In his own room. (did anyone fall for it? XP)

Gokudera was escorted back into Tsuna's mansion. The maids attended to him and brought him into a room where the amount of frills and Victorian laces was too much for him to handle. No matter where he turned, there were pink velvet cushions with black laces decorated around it. And the wallpaper was surrounded with luscious violet. Gokudera didn't belong here. And he thought the scarlet dress was the last thing he'll ever need to tolerate, now he has a Victorian designed room for lounging that was obviously for maidens and ladies that do high tea and gossiping.

Earlier on, he recalled him and the prince entering the grand doors hand in hand. The crowning of the new boss just ended, and there were only half of the guest left who would like to stay a little longer for somehow pep talks and helpings from the large spread of the buffet.

"Tsuna, do you mind if Lady Dera stay over for the night?" Yamamoto requested. Gokudera started to panic and sputter. "No, NO! That's not necessary, I… I don't wish to be trouble to anyone, really." He may be an assassin, but he knew his manners. Tsuna smiled. "It's okay. Of course she can, Yamamoto."

Gokudera flustered and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for intruding, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna laughed. "It's okay!"

"Isn't that great, Dera?" Yamamoto smiled down at her.

"Urusai! I never wanted to be a nuisance to the Tenth!"

Now Gokudera was trying to calmly think everything through. He stared at the clock at the opposite side of the room.

11 pm.

Gokudera has exactly one hour left to make a decision and do it. Getting quite a headache, Gokudera hugged the embarrassing pillow closer to bury his face into it. It didn't help.

For once, he felt like he lost. He never failed a single mission. This was one of the toughest he ever met.

What was the obstruction, why couldn't he kill him.

It was love.

Love overpowered everything. Gokudera winced at that thought.

He fell in love with the prince, and he couldn't find ANY reason to kill him. He loved him so much at how much he loved him back. He didn't want to betray him and himself. It would be too painful. He'll never forgive himself.

But he needed it. He needed the money. He still has a mother who loved him since the start of his birth.

"My life sucks." And with that he tried to suffocate himself by pressing his face into the pink pillows, thinking that it was the perfect way to die of shame.

11.15 pm.

11.30pm.

11.45pm.

Gokudera was starting to find himself soaked in cold sweat as he covered half of his face with the blanket. The memories of him and his mother filled his head as he pondered and pondered the situation over and over again. The times they laughed, the times they had fun, the times when they stood for each other despite their age difference…

Gokudera, without a doubt, respects and loves the person who brought him into this world.

But how about the prince?

He was royalty. He had girls practically FUSSING over him. Among all the girls, he couldn't possibly love him the most. He probably forgotten what true love is. Maybe it was all just a flirt.

But why was his heart racing back then?

It was all a scheme. That Prince only toyed with him. That's for sure. With his status, he can easily date one, dump her, and date another. Gokudera thought that he would never fall for such a dirty trick.

11:50pm.

Gokudera sat up and ran his five fingers through his hair. With a firmer grip to the knife that was bloodthirsty in his hands. He has found an answer.

Gokudera kicked his scarlet heels off as he ran out of his room quietly, hoping that there was no one in the hallway. The god of death granted his wish and he was able to make his way unnoticed into the outside of his room. He didn't want to think of anything right now, in case he has a sudden change of mind. He was determined to end his mission and live back his normal life.

He took a long breath and tried to push the door open. To his surprise, it swung open smoothly. Stealthily, he crept into the room with the knife behind. Everything looked normal in the room, lights off, everything in place. Looking across the room, Gokudera found his love sprawled across the king-size bed fast asleep in only his pants he wore tonight.

Closing in, Gokudera stared expressionlessly at the sleeping Prince. His true feelings were begging to enter his heart. But Gokudera knew they would be locked out till he was finished by 12, then he'll flee, with his hands stained with Takeshi's royal blood, and nobody would know who he is even when they knew who did it.

He gripped the knife as he stared at his sleeping face that was half illuminated by the white light shining through the long bedroom windows.

He looked amazing.

Gokudera smiled gently as he kept his knife away for awhile. He went forward and came close to the prince. Trying not to get distracted, he smirked and looked away, pouting,"Look at you, you're about to get killed, and here you are sleeping so comfortably like you will live to see tomorrow…"

There wasn't a laugh, or even a smile he would usually receive from the prince who was fast asleep. Gokudera looked down at the mattress infront of him. "But then again…"

He leaned over to kiss Yamamoto's soft hair. "Thanks for loving me. I hope to see you again someday, and I hope you can forgive me." Gokudera really wanted a reply, but he continued to sleep in that tangled position of his, mouth wide open as a line of drool escaped to his blanket. "I… just want to let you know that I love you." Gokudera smiled down, then he looked at the golden clock infront of the bed with dreaded eyes.

11:55 pm.

If there was one wish that he was able to make and come true, he wished tonight will never end. And the clock will not signify a tomorrow.

Gokudera stared outside the bedroom window, caressing the knife hilt in his hand as he polished the knife's blade with the edge of his out of the window up at the night sky, the stars seemed to be twinkling outside. Gokudera hope they could tell him what to do. "…"

"Ngh…"

Gokudera gasped as he spun around in shock. The knife in his hand jumped at the twitch of his hand. He was looking at Yamamoto, who was slowly waking up and groaning. Placing a hand on his forehead, he looked at his beloved. "Dera? What are you doing here?" he stood up from his bed and approached her, laughing. "Did you feel lonely sleeping by yourself?"

Gokudera didn't have time left. He was caught in his room with a knife. There was no turning back now. He wished he just have continue sleeping. The last thing Gokudera wanted was to kill Yamamoto and watch him struggle from the pain. He didn't want Yamamoto leave this world with the last impression of Gokudera stabbing him. "IDIOT!" Gokudera cried out, with tears flowing freely as he ran forward, pulling the knife up high.

"Ahahaha, Dera calm down," The prince chuckled as Gokudera has forcefully grabbed his arm as his other arm came down violently with the knife pointing blade-first. Yamamoto was able to grab her arm that held the weapon before it landed to its target: his heart. They were locked in a struggle to overpower each other and due to Yamamoto not fully awakened yet, Gokudera was able to pin him down when they both tripped and fell onto the bed together. "Okay Dera, I've lost. But that was fun, let's try again!" Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera climbed on top him with his scarlet dress flowing at the back, the knife held high, eyes wide open like he was mad and merciless.

11.58pm

All of a sudden, Gokudera's eyes met the prince's. It was filled with merry. That beautiful smile that melts Gokudera from inside, and simply, everything of him that Gokudera loved. "Don't give me that" Gokudera thought as the knife trembled in his hand. All of a sudden he felt like he was paralysed. He hasn't planted it into him yet.

Because the prince's gaze broke his heart, thinking Gokudera wasn't really meaning to kill him. He loved him too much, he just couldn't do it.

"Tch." Gokudera stared at him and tears fell endlessly down, her hair was falling over to veil her face. "Dera…" Yamamoto's happy face withered away into one filled with concern and worry said as Gokudera's tears hit his cheek drop by drop and slid down to the blanket below him. His eyes narrowed and he relaxed, closing his slightly ajar mouth back to normal. He didn't look upset or frightened as well, blankly grinning slightly back at her fogged up eyes.

"Takeshi… I don't understand." Gokudera said, choking back tears, "People who are about to die shouldn't smile like everything is okay. They are frightened and helpless, and upset. Don't you understand, you BIG IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Yamamoto slowly placed a palm onto his princess's cheek that made his princess jump slightly in the touch of such comforting warmth. It somehow manage to trigger her tears again, and then he used a thumb to wipe them away. He smiled pleasantly. "I know. I am afraid to die. But you look like you're in so much pain, so I knew you have no choice. If it means that I must die to stop your tears from flowing, I'm more than willing." He smiled.

"…" Time seemed to have stopped when Gokudera heard that, eyes widening in surprise. "Takeshi… you…" "Oh and please don't sit like this, ladies shouldn't expose their thighs this much." Yamamoto laughed nervously as her dress were flown back slightly too much. Gokudera blushed. "Urusai!" But the clock was still ticking.

11.59pm

He winced, biting his lower lip. The tears continued. The knife was then held higher. Yamamoto smiled as he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

The clock tower sounded. 12 am.

Puff.

Yamamoto opened his eyes, only to find Gokudera has dropped his knife onto the soft bedsheet. "Dera?" He looked at her, lost for words as her face started to contort from anguish and all the emotional agony. The prince sat up and cupped her face to make her face him. But Gokudera made sure his hair could cover his face enough to ignore the prince, or at least he tried him. Yamamoto hated that. He used his fingers to slowly unveil her hair and tucked them behind her ear. Gokudera was wincing as he tried to look away, biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he faintly tasted his own blood. The look on her face was enough to make the prince feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Dera, it's okay now, here."

He leaned forward to kiss her tears. Gokudera didn't flinch or back away, allowing the prince to cup his cheek with one hand, draw close slowly and crash his lips against his and passionate kiss him, drawing out all his sorrow. If Dera is going through all this pain, the Prince thought, then so am I. Gokudera closed his wet eyes and deepened it. It was beautiful, both sharing their first kiss in the dim room under the stars. The silver haired teen felt a sudden rush overcoming his entire being, and his heart started to race. He never felt so perfect before. Is this what a kiss is all about? To feel accepted, loved, and cared about? Gokudera was so enchanted and exhausted his whole body fell limp, only to find himself falling against the prince who caught hold of her, tasting her hot breathe of nicotine that he despite but love. Gokudera didn't want it to end as he continued to kiss him desperately in need, refusing to part even when he was running out of air. Yamamoto granted his wish even when he felt the same way. They both didn't want such a passionate moment to end. If there's something they wanted to confess, it all had to happen right there and then, at the heat of everything.

Gokudera leaning against him after they parted in between deep breathes, smiling slightly to himself. "Idiot, if you want to kiss someone you should have just asked." Yamamoto held her soft pale hand and kissed the back of it like he haven't had enough, chuckling down at her, panting heavily. "Hahaha, sorry, sorry, but I just had to,"

If a kiss would tell you how much I love you, then my lips will be on yours forever. Yamamoto thought.

Gokudera remained in silence. It was so warm. On the other hand, he felt disappointed to himself that he failed. But after wiping his own tears away, he smirked, and pushed himself away, falling away beside him to look away. "Idiot, like I would give a damn to what you say."

_I'm glad you're safe, why do you have to be Yamamoto Takeshi and not any other name? Of all the people I am able to kill, why you? _

Gokudera curled his hands up close to his face. Yamamoto smiled down, whispering tenderly into her ear, "Goodnight."

Yamamoto brought her closer to him as he pulled the covers up over themselves, ensuring that she gets most of it and watched over her as she slowly fell once he ensured that his princess is fast asleep, he took the knife up and examined it seriously. After a while of hesitance, he used the blade to pressed it softly against his fingers. The blade was so sharp he nicked his own finger. "Ita," he let out a soft gasp as the knife fell onto his lap.

It was the real deal. But the prince wasn't frightened. Turning towards her who was fast asleep, he lifted a lock of her fringe and caressed it.

_Because no matter what happens, I'll still continue to love you._


	3. Forgiven

Gokudera woke up for a start.

"Hm?" He looked around, and found himself sleeping alone in the prince's room. He looked up at the tall bedroom window, which generously allowed the strong golden rays of morning light to wash the soft warm blanket covering Gokudera's lap. Gokudera didn't feel any happier to be greeted by such a beautiful morning, especially when he just awoke from an unforgivable story that happened the previous night.

"Ah." Gokudera let a small shout of pain and surprise. Something flat and heavy dropped forcefully onto his lap. He looked up to find a man clad in a butler's uniform, and a serious face with his eyes narrowed.

"When the hell were YOU HERE!" Gokudera gasped out like he saw the unseen spirits. The butler rolled his eyes, or more of squinted in annoyance. "Herbivores like you won't understand, and then again I have to deal with some prince who gladly dismiss it casually."

"By master, do you mean…"

"Prince Takeshi-sama," and Hibari then described him as a herbivore, but he practically calls everyone that "I'm his butler, Hibari." He gave a brief introduction. Gokudera looked down at what was on his lap. A tray of silver (explaining the pain), filled with assorted sushi, from maki to sashimi.

"The prince prepared this, and told me to give it to you. He told me to be polite, so I will. Eat this, or I'll bite you to death." The butler said coldly. Gokudera looked at him and blinked a little. The prince prepared him breakfast in bed? After what happened last night?

Gokudera stared guiltily at the delicious small platter of seafood. How long has he not eaten such heavenly dishes? He looked down at it awkwardly, like he wasn't going to be tempted by the mere sight of delights. But it really wasn't the one he wanted to see. He wanted to see Takeshi again. To wake up to find him missing from an all-night embrace caused a high wave of emptiness to rush over his emotions. But even if he woke up to find Yamamoto still by his side, what would Gokudera say?

Gokudera look up from the platter, but froze in shock.

The cold metal rod pressed softy against his neck, feeling just a menacing. "Listen, I don't like you. I don't how long my hollow-headed master is going to carry on without realizing who you really are, but I'm not as stupid as him, because I'm a carnivore. I saw everything that happened last night from the shadows outside."

"…" Gokudera felt himself quite short of breath. "So you're going to report me, right? You're going to unmask me infront of everyone, in front of Takeshi, right?" Gokudera stared coldly at the butler who was leaning close, trying his best to look like nothing was wrong about that. But he knew it was all a lie.

"Wrong."

_What?_

"I hate to be associated to anything, least to say with anyone. I don't even feel like serving herbivores. I don't bother. You can do whatever you want, but I'll be watching, that's all." He smiled threateningly with his dagger eyes. "…" Gokudera stared back at him at a loss for words.

He then withdrew his weapon, finally allowing Gokudera to let go and breathe out. "Finish that, or my trip to accompany him to the market would be wasted. I hate the morning crowds." And with that, he left the room with a bang of the door. Gokudera stared at himself and his grip tightened into the blanket.

The tranquility of the garden did no good as the troubled Gokudera paced around the greenery under the beautiful light of morn.

Gokudera finished his food. It tasted really good. He never knew an idiot of a prince can possess such wonderful culinary skills. He licked the end of his fingers slightly like he wished the flavor would last. He smiled as he recalled it. It was as if he tasted a little cloud of heaven, and it was clear that it passed on to him a message from the bottom of Yamamoto's heart.

Gokudera sighed. He really shouldn't be thinking of these right now. The more he fantasizes about this peculiar prologue of a love story, he was harshly dragged and thrown back into reality, and that reality is now a dark space ahead that Gokudera didn't dare step into.

What will Mukuro do about this now that Gokudera has decided to abandon his mission for the sake to see Yamamoto smile for tomorrow? What will happen to Mother without the money he could have ran away with? What will Takeshi think of him after he pointed the end of a blade at him that very night? Gokudera closed his eyes and take a deep breath. If he didn't, his head probably would have exploded. He really wished he could share his problems and hope someone can listen to him, help him, or at comfort him. Gokudera shrugged it off and looked up into the sky which gave no answers. "Tch, who needs help? I can handle this all by myself."

_Yeah. All by myself. Just as always._

Gokudera pulled out the knife from underneath a layer of frill. He gazed at it as a speck of light run down the bladed edge of the weapon. "…" Maybe he just needed to plunge the knife into him. Then all his troubles will be over. Gokudera found himself smiling as his fingers guided the blade pointing in his direction…

Wait. Kill himself? That's suicide. It's a sin, a sin against God right?

Gokudera laughed slightly as his palms closed tightly on the hilt. A sin against God? God did so much to me, and made my life so unfair. It's not worth living on anymore.

Gokudera smirked back at the sky as the blood-red roses beckoned him to spill the colour of his gown.

Despite feeling out of breathe, Yamamoto had the energy to smile. He was almost there. Back to where Dera is. He really felt bad to leave her alone this morning. But if he didn't hurry up, his katekyo at swords fighting, Squalo, will yell his ears off with his signature VOIs, cursing with words that he kept hearing since day 1. Yamamoto wished to apologise by waking up extra early to prepare something for her. Let's just hope she'll forgive him.

Takeshi just wanted her to know that she is his everything.

Even it means she would do something like murdering him.

"Ma." Yamamoto dismissed the last thought out of his head. He shouldn't occupy himself too much as he dashed head-on. Dera's waiting. Let's hope she didn't break down and cry. But knowing her, the prince was confident that he'll be able to cheer her up regardless of her feelings.

Something caught his attention. Yamamoto slowed down his pace and glanced to the far end of the franchise, allowing the roses to guide his view to be casted upon a fair maiden of beautiful silver hair, donning in a scarlet gown, back exposed. She was the perfect and exact image of the time the prince ever saw her. Back then she was gazing upon the far view of the Garden of Ame on the ballroom balconies. Yamamoto smiled back at that memory. He knew just one look at her and something beautiful would begin. "I wonder what's she's doing now?" Yamamoto grinned as he changed course, dashing full speed across the crimson red roses towards his lover.

The knife came down forcefully. It was indeed one fatal move that would definitely end it all.

If Gokudera didn't get surprised from Yamamoto's voice.

"DERA~"

Fuck this.

Gokudera needed to hide his weapon again. Was he caught in the act of suicide? But Yamamoto's voice was filled with sheer merry. "Why, of all the time you can call my name, why now?" Gokudera muttered as he jammed his armed hand into a rose bush behind him without thinking. Everything happened so fast, that when Gokudera let the weapon go and withdrew his hand hurriedly, it was seriously injured from the thorns in the bushes, streams of blood flowed down the length of his forearm to the end of his fingers. Gokudera nearly cried out in pain. But he was strong enough to suppress it and spin around, looking rather downcast.

That wasn't painful at all. He experienced pain far more than that, both inside and out.

"Good morn… WARGH!" Gokudera gasped in surprise as the prince ambushed him, wrapped his arms around Gokudera's small waist and pulled him in to a tight hug. They fell off their feet and landed in an embrace onto the soft moist grass below. Gokudera was too embarrassed by it to react, choosing to blush his feelings out instead. Yamamoto refused to let go, continuing to laugh like he enjoyed every moment that pass. Gokudera didn't really hate what happened. He looked up into the sky before him while lying down.

He didn't kill Yamamoto, because he wanted to hear his idiotic laughter again, and see the stupid grin on his face. And Yamamoto was like himself this morning, and that is enough for Gokudera to feel a tad better.

"Dera, GOOD MORNING!" Yamamoto looked up at her. Gokudera glared back below in disgust. "Shuddup, you nearly killed me. You have no idea how heavy you are. = =" Gokudera sat up and ran his fingers through the front of his hair to allow the morning dew to drip off. Sighing, he threw a rather casual glance to the prince who smiled back at her like he couldn't care less. The respond to that was rather sweet-sounding, "Dera did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Eh?" Gokudera pretended that he forgot, like he was trying to act like he really didn't care about it. "Oh right, that. Yeah, it was… average, I guess." Yamamoto laughed. "Ahahaha, Gokudera's so cold this morning. But I hope you did like it, really." Yamamoto sat up close beside her, who whipped her head away in irritation. "…It's my first time I fall in love," Yamamoto started off. Gokudera's eyes grew wide. Idiot. It's not just you. "So… if I'm not doing a good job, you just tell me okay?" Yamamoto kissed the back of her hair. Gokudera felt his neck sink into his shoulders, his cheeks tinted bright pink.

"Yamamoto."

"Yeah?" Yamamoto leaned over to listen attentively.

"I'm sorry."

Gokudera apologised. He apologised for what he wanted to do last night. "Yamamoto… you knew right? You knew what was going to happen. I'll never forgive myself for doing something as stupid like that. I… I'm sorry, though I know better that that isn't enough."

Yamamoto saw her eyes narrow. Her lips didn't change, still remaining a small pout. But it was enough for Yamamoto to know that Dera feels more remorseful than ever. He just needed her to wipe the sadness of her face. So he smiled, trying to play the innocent, simple minded one. "Ahaha, you mean last night? Nah, it was fun really! ^^ Let's play it someday again. Then we can switch roles. So I forgive you! ^^"

Gokudera thought he felt himself turn into stone. Seriously! YOU STILL THINK THIS IS SOME IDIOTIC GAME! GOD WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER TO APOLOGISE TO SOME NAÏVE, HOLLOW-HEADED NUT OF A PRINCE! Gosh… I think I FINALLY understand why Mukuro wants you so badly killed. = =

"You… HELL YEAH YOU BETTER YOU BETTER ACCEPT MY FUCKING APOLOGY! " Gokudera snapped back harshly, Yamamoto laughed at her reaction once again. The truth is, the prince was glad she was back to her own demeanor. Sometimes he wished she could be a little more lady-like. But maybe it's the best of her that he loved. His fingers came to twine into hers, but stopped. "!"

Gokudera looked up. "… Yamamoto?"

"DERA WHAT HAPPENED!" The usually calm and collected prince panicked. "Eh?" Gokudera looked down at his creamy white hand, badly stained with in a mess of dried blood. Yamamoto looked extremely frightened by the sight of it. Gokudera let out a sigh of disappointment. "Oi, idiot. Relax,really. It's just scratches. Nothing major."

"…" Yamamoto looked as if he was about to cry. Why can't he get hurt instead of Gokudera? Yamamoto rushed up on a knee. "Hey Yamamoto what are you… EH!" Yamamoto reached out a hand to brush does his dress, another supporting his back. He then rose to his feet with the flustered young assassin in his arms, bridal style. "IDIOT YOU…" Gokudera nearly felt himself fall back first. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms desperately around the prince's neck to prevent himself fall out of balance and pulled himself closer. "OI YOU PERVERTED BASTED PUT ME DOWN! LIKE I SAID IT'S NOTHING MAJOR SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOME MAIDEN IN DISTRESS! MY LEG AIN'T FRACTURED FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

But instead, he felt himself being shifted closer. He looked up and his gaze only fell upon his gentle gaze from his hazel-brown eyes. "Sorry. But you're injured, and I'm worried. I'll carry you okay? It's the fastest way to the infirmary. I'll take good care of you."

With that the prince broke into a sprint, holding onto Dera in case she lets go. Not as if Gokudera would. He really didn't mind if he falls over and break a neck or something. He was just simply enjoying the moment of being close to him.

God was playing fair this whole time. While He was slowly burning away all the love and care he could receive long ago, Gokudera was unaware that it was restored with the most beautiful feeling and gift he ever was really clear that Gokudera loved the teen that loved him back.

_Yet at the same time, Gokudera wished he didn't._

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

Gokudera stared down at his bandaged his hands, shifted himself from being so uncomfortable on the edge of the bed. The prince was squatting infront of him taking care of his hand cautiously so as to avoid hurting her.

"…You got to be kidding me."

"Yeah?"

"They are just SCRATCHES. You don't mummify your own hand because you have SCRATCHES." Gokudera snapped. The prince chuckled like he was rather used to it. "Ma,ma, Dera..." He paused, and tucked a lock of her soft silver hair tenderly behind her ear, smiling gently, sadly, but to describe it honestly, he was concerned. "How have you been treating yourself?"

His reply was rather straightforward and clearly unhappy. "Fairly well, idiot prince."

"…" The princes sighed and smile sadly in defeat, his hand never left the side of her face, sliding down to cup a side of her cheeks. "Just please take better care of yourself, okay?" Yamamoto stood up to relax his aching knees. Gokudera remained silent. _Take better care of myself? Tch, what do you know? This is how I was 'taken care of' since so long ago. _

"Dera, why do you think you can handle all these very well?" The prince started. Somehow, Gokudera couldn't help but to feel like memories were all rushing back, his control of his emotions and senses momentarily snatched away, jolting up slightly."…" The prince saw her mouth slightly parting as her eyes grew wide, visioning something. There was a brief pause in the room before the prince spoke again. "Dera, tell me how long are you going to hold all the pain inside? You're so used to this, you seemed like you couldn't feel anything, or didn't even have the need to feel like holding anything back." Dera slowly put a hand up to cover a side of his face which was starting to feel a strong migrane.

_Hayato, why are you crying? Come here, mommy is here for you._

_Hayato are you alright? That looked like it hurt. Here, let me help you._

_You have to take good care of yourself, my dear little Hayato._

Mother…

"...Dera?" Yamamoto's voice had a sense of alert as Gokudera groaned and winced. "Idiot, what do you know?" Gokudera tried to control everything. EVERYTHING.

Maybe it was a little too much to handle, since his history was bitter and heart-tearing.

" See, look what you're done." Gokudera whispered as he gave in, his eyes feel hot and stinging, his tears streaming endlessly again. It hurts to think back. The prince lowered himself and tilted his head to take a better look at her crying face. He wasn't upset like he was the last time he saw her cry. He was just glad Dera decided to break down and express herself, and exactly how hurt she felt.

The prince walked up to sit down beside her. Gokudera had his forearm across his eyes to prevent anyone seeing them all red and puffy. His teeth gritted together firmly, holding back the slightest noise and sniffle. Gentle strong arms folded around his body and arms. "Ok, that's enough," Yamamoto tried to sound encouraging as he pulled her closer to him. Gokudera didn't get it, but was too depressed to reply, least to say argue. "Dera, the next time you think about everything again, you can just cry it all out. Really, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't laugh at you. It's not good to stay strong forever. How are you going to open up to anyone else if you're going to keep up your tough front?"

Gokudera didn't hear everything of it, his head hurting from the throbbing. All he wanted to do was to find someone, and understand the meaning of being comforted. So that's what he did, forcefully pulled himself into Yamamoto's shirt to hide his own embarrassing expression. It was dark enough for Gokudera to feel like he's alone to cry out loud, his cry muffled.

_It hurts. My mother is sick, my father left our family, along with my sister. It's just me and mother now, with no one else, supporting each other, and then day after day you have to suffer guilt and abandon. Can life get any worse!_

"… Still. It painful for myself as well to see you cry." Yamamoto let out a helpless sigh as he looked down at her hair just under his chin. He kissed the soft silver hair of hers. Gokudera cried some more, fist clenching tighter into the front of his shirt. Gokudera tried to regain his control over his senses. Maybe he fell into pieces too much, and now this was just something out of the regular situation. Well, slightly different, since this is the first time he actually allowed himself to show his weak and helpless side and cry to someone. He couldn't listen to what the prince was saying.

Until he said something that paused time and tears, even for just a few beautiful seconds.

"Dera, stop crying, I love you."

"…" 3 words, simple as that, was enough to stop tears from flowing. Gokudera just stayed in position, blinking. Yamamoto felt the front of the princess's body rise for a long time before it fell against him. "Idiot prince," and with that he pushed himself away from the grinning prince. His eyes were still red and wet. "It's alright now, I'll always be there for you okay? So keep smiling." Yamamoto chuckled softly as he patted her head in a friendly manner. "…" Gokudera stared blankly outside the scenery infront of him, not saying a word. Finding the precise moment rather embarrassing, it was the only way to avoid eye contact. It didn't stop him from smiling though.

Just then, something caught his attention out there. Gokudera felt himself stiffen.

There was a bird beneath the canopy of leaves up the tree right outside the tall window. An owl. It turned around slowly and allowed to look at Gokudera with one eye. It was red, with the number six in the middle.

"!" Gokudera's wet eyes widened. "…"

The prince noticed her expression immediately, since he has been staring at her face from the start. "Dera? What's wrong?"

"…" Dera continued to watch it closely. The owl cast a glance at him with its unblinking eyes and flew off. Owls? In broad daylight? Wait, Gokudera knew someone who could possibly owe something like that…

"Takeshi, I have to go." Gokudera climbed off the bed and made his way hurriedly to the door. "Wait, DERA!" Yamamoto yelled from behind desperately. I have to go. It felt as if Dera is going to leave him forever. "DERA!" Yamamoto jumped off behind her, dashing forward to grab her hand and held on tightly. "Dera, wait! Where are you going!"

Gokudera's head was brimming, like markers scribbling furiously on paper into a black clump of mess. He loved Yamamoto too much, and he needs to tell that person a lot of things, too much for him to know what. He was sick and tired of being sick and tired. When Yamamoto's hand grabbed desperate at his wrist, it only made it worse. Too much emotion in a gush made him do something he really didn't mean to. "OI! Let me GO!" Gokudera slapped his hand with all his strength to set his wrist free. Stunned, Yamamoto let go. Gokudera didn't look back, dashing madly down the hallway and out as fast as he could, too occupied to notice the stunned and speechless expression of Yamamoto, left alone in his room.

Gokudera was practically out of breath now. Lifting his head to face the canopy of leaves above him, he allowed himself to gasp for air as sweat drenched his neck. Focusing, he ran on. He managed to find the owl just now, which perched on branch of a peach tree right outside the courtyard, like it was expecting him. The first thing Gokudera did was too run up to it. Hopefully, just hopefully, he can find the person he was looking for. The bird flapped its wings and propelled himself out, leaving Gokudera to chase after it.

Now how long has he been running? Gokudera thought as he his breathed out loud and heavily. Probably for an hour? It was stupid, but he didn't bother to take a break. He might lose sight of the owl, which may be the key to all his questions.

Gokudera cursed once again as the hem of his scarlet gown got stuck in the undergrowth of the stray forest. With a furious tug to save as much time as possible, his dress ripped at the end once again and he winced as he felt the thorns and twigs cut against his feet for another time. It was obvious that he couldn't keep this up anymore.

He ran on. He felt like he needed to collapse there and then. The owl didn't stop as well, until Gokudera's eyes grew wide open in shock, watching the owl disappear all of a sudden out of sight once it went behind two cedar trees. Gokudera's pace went faster, but he has lost all sense of direction. Soon, he found a strong burst of light ahead. Lifting as much of the heavy fabric of the ground, he stride over the fallen logs and moist grass, only to find himself slipping off the ground and ended roughly and awkwardly on his ankle and knee.

Without holding back, he let out a loud shout of pain. He could feel his the sharp agonizing feeling slice across his ankle. He probably twisted it. Whatever. Gokudera was strong enough to cope that small matter. After all, bodies are tasked to heal sooner or later. He decided not to care about his own welfare, but rather his surroundings. The word forboding came into mind as the atmosphere was deadly, tense and too quiet to be fictional.

He landed in a clearing that was like a hole dented below the forest floor. The trees loomed over, and it appeared as if it would be a difficult for him to get out in his worn out condition. Gokudera sighed miserably as he pressed his back against the wall of the clearing, sliding down to sit down. Great, he wasted his time to chase some stupid bird and know he's lost, exhausted and injured. But he could have sworn he saw something in that bird's eye. Or was it just because all the crying just now was causing him to hallucinate things?

Hidden behind an illusionary clump of gingko trees, he watched closely, and his face was filled with disappointed for his failure. But his calm displeased face didn't last for long once he snapped his fingers cleverly. He smiled slightly at the assassin before him, though to Gokudera he wasn't there at all.

_The curtains are about to rise, young assassin. A dark puppet play is about to begin. And the story definitely won't end with a happily ever after._

**_Hehe so that's the end of this chaptor~ Saimase! : I'm kind of busy these few days now that schoolwork was finally starting to catch up. Bleh. == oh well. that's all I can write. I think fluff is running low on me~ D: *sudden realisation shocker face* anyway. I'll try to write some more. but for now. stay happy, fall in love, and the world will be a better place to live in. (if only Mukuro doesn't do what he would do in the next chapter...)_**


	4. nightmares and the silent battle

Gokudera examined his feet. It looked badly bruised with an ugly big patch of blue black. It would be a miracle if he could even stagger his way out of the clearing. It even hurts when he remained immobile, sitting underneath the lightly shaded area of the clearing. But he knew he couldn't stay here for long. If he were to give in to a 'minor injury' and settle his ass here for a long period of time, its going to get dark and then he's probably going to be devoured by nocturnal beasts or die from cold.

"Ngh…" Gokudera got mentally prepared as he pushed the ground below him with a hand and rose up REALLY slowly to his feet (foot). As predicted, his ankle, as what he described, 'hurt like fuck'. "Damn this thing…" Gokudera looked up into the sky. "The time now is probably around 4… I have just 2 hours more before sunset. This is a whole piece of shit."

He knew he had to get back fast. Or else some idiot will get epic full-blown panic attack. And start to sprout crap and starts to hug him stubbornly. Gokudera rolled his eyes as he concentrated on the slanted terrain that will probably be the easiest for him to gain access to the ground level above. If he could just set foot upon the secure looking rocks, he could easily push himself out of this place, hurry up and see Yamamoto again.

Just as Gokudera was struggling to the opposite side of the circle, he felt wind. It was abnormal, considering its strength from where he could be.

Gokudera's eyes grew wide as something shot out from his side, and his own blood was sent flying in a messy splatter forward.

_ Wha?_

Gokudera was too stunned to register the shock his body took, not until he unconsciously fell to his knees, and let out a loud cough. Blood splattered once again like a shower of red rain, dying the grass.

"Fuck… what's going on?" Gokudera stammered, his body quivering from the sudden massive amount of blood lost. He turned around and tried to adjust his murky vision. He distinguished a large figure of… a dog.

"A wolf?" He muttered as he squinted in irritation. No. It was more than that. That… creature, had size thrice the size of the largest dog, and that its fur was thrice as thick. There weren't any features Gokudera could make out, until the beast turned its head around, that unmistakable unblinking pair of indigo eyes. It looked like two large pearls. It growled, the low-sounding noise sent the leaves of trees swaying. Gokudera gritted his teeth as his hair swayed to the back.

The beast, or what Gokudera concluded as a demon wolf, opened its snout to let out a hell of a roar, spit flying astray. "If you're planning on playing with me, then I won't really hold back either." Gokudera instantly produced his own weapons, his dynamites, getting ready. The looks of that puppy was enough to make Gokudera feel its murderous intent, and judging from how much it was burning, it was clear to the bomber that this is not going to end with a clear win.

But he didn't set out to never return. Gokudera just needed to try, even if he's going to die. The beast lunged forward, baring its fangs as sharp as blades.

"So fast," Gokudera tried to dodge since he didn't have time to block or strike. It got him in his left arm, 3 crimson red lines running almost symmetrically down its length. Gokudera winced and cursed.

The bomber had no time to waste. Now learning its speed, another attack can very well happen. Whipping around, Gokudera only saw one of its galaxy indigo eyes, and the rest was the black fur of his. It leaned over that close before Gokudera realized what was happening. Quickly, he launched a mini stick of dynamite propelling into the air in cartwheel motion with a flick of his thumb. The small explosive done a great deal of damage as it exploded between him and the demon wolf.

But with his simple style of defense by locking his arms in an X infront of his face was not enough to full evade the impact. Gokudera found himself flying a short distance before crashing hard onto the ground. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but his back won't listen. The wolf charged forward once again. He needed to defend himself fast before he was sent to the gates of heaven, the last thing he wanted to remember before departing was fangs and blood.

Summoning strength, he hurled two more explosives ahead without thinking it through. He just needed to survive. Even if it means he's going to get severely injured, so be. His strength proved little, for the bombs exploded only a mere distance before him. The wolf manage to get out unscathed, but the explosion broke the already broken Gokudera some more. Wounds opened wider as physically conditions depleted.

"Damn it…" Gokudera was too angry with himself but only had enough energy to grit his teeth tightly down. He glared angrily but helplessly as the wolf approached. It's not going to end like this. It simply can't. Gokudera struggled against all odds just to stand up on his two feet, though he his ankle still stung. Dirt fell off him as he nearly staggered to a side off balance.

_What's wrong young assassin? I'm the storyteller in this puppet show. And this is a story you won't survive. You failed me, so I'm going to dismiss your meaningless life, right here, right now. _

_ I won't die like this. For my special idiot, I refuse._

The wolf's eyes were as good as red, like it could only see the colour of blood. It exposed its jagged teeth and came forward again. Gokudera saw his chance. He either do the last thing he could, or just suck it all up and die horribly. He threw his dynamites one more time, allowing his weak and now rather fragile body to be once again struck by his own attack. The wolf took in a little of the damage as Gokudera heard its yelp. The bomber on the other hand, was propelled backwards, waiting for his body to hit into something and fall into debris.

Until someone caught hold of him gently from behind.

There was a sharp sound of a swinging blade sliced the air.

They landed on the grass safely. He sat down and allowed her to rest against him on his lap.

"Dera that was rather reckless of you." The usual mocking, cheerful voice was heard, and it was also the voice Gokudera wanted to hear the most.

"Takeshi what are you…" Gokudera lifted his chin up high to look at his soft hazel eyes and the usual warm, sweet smile. He didn't understand it at all. Why did this idiot keep appearing whenever he is suffering, be it in silence or in obvious pain? How was it that every time he needed help the most, this idiot will always be there for him?

"Takeshi. Run."

"Eh?"

"DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD! I SAID RUN!" Gokudera shouted out, blood streaming from the corner of his mouth as he grabbed his collar, pulling himself closer to the stunned prince to make his words clear. "IF YOU STAY HERE ANY LONGER, WE'LL BOTH DIE! AS YOU CAN SEE I'M FINE, AND I DON'T NEED HELP TO DEAL WITH SOME OVERSIZED PUPPY, ESPECIALLY FROM A BIG IDIOT LIKE YOU! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Dera you…" Yamamoto looked saddened by it, but then he smirked, a cocky smile across his face like he refused to take his princess's advice. "Sorry Dera, just let me protect you, even if its just this once. I don't intend to run, but I will risk my live for the sake of yours," The prince lifted his lover carefully off his lap and shifted her next to his side. He stood up and the bamboo sword he was armed with all this while revealed a simple long blade.

"…" Gokudera watched his determined smile as he turned back.

"I'll be back, don't miss me too much alright?^^"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT TO YOU!"

The blue rain-classed flame burning fiercely with resolution that even Gokudera was spellbound by it watching the flame go ablaze with the slight trace of moving water. The prince approached the kicking beast. It suffered a deep cut across its neck from his previous attack. Just a little bit more above then it would most probably be fatal. Now it looked nothing more than a whimpering puppy. Yamamoto didn't wanted to hurt it, but if it means to use force to subdue it before it gets out of control and cause bloodshed, the usual merry prince would not hesitate to hold back.

_Oh? Kufufufu… so a new puppet decides to join my storytelling session? That's perfect… as they say, the more the merrier, I bet this is going to be a really interesting story…_

The prince squatted down beside it on his guard. Almost fearless, Yamamoto stroked the side of the demon wolf's face. It growled furiously, like an enemy who refuses to be taken pity upon. "I'm sorry about that. But you threatened to hurt someone really special to me. So I had no other choice. Now if you just be a good…" The prince didn't even get to finish his sentence when the wolf shot up all of a sudden.

"TAKESHI!"

Crimson blood showered.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

Gokudera trembled at a loss for words. There was a brief pause of time and the air was still. No one moved.

"Dera…" Yamamoto turned around and gave her a sunny grin, like everything's alright.

When everything was clearly not.

The wolf was dead on the grass, a huge gash on its side. Yamamoto killed split second before it could do damage upon him. The wolf's last blow didn't put the prince mortally in danger, but it has still caused a frightening injury. Yamamoto's smile didn't last long, as Gokudera predicted. He dropped to his knees and fall onto all fours.

Just that mere sight made Gokudera panic to the point of tears. Enduring the pain that was creeping up his torso, he staggered to a standing position, taking what seemed like eternity to reach the prince, all the while muttering his name out in desperate need. It made him feel the sudden urge to move faster, not giving a care to his own body which was screaming out in pain. He fell to his knees next to him. The grass below the young tanned prince was dyed slowly with the bold colour of red, and it was still creeping across the soil. The prince took a deep breath and looked up. Despite his frightening blood soaked wound that penetrated deep into his body, Gokudera could see his eyes filled with merry.

"Dera, you okay?" The prince asked gently, almost smiling. Gokudera didn't answer, too scared by the sight of Yamamoto's pain ridden face. He removed the prince's palm off his face and nodded slightly. The look upon his face... it made Gokudera's eyes sting. Because of his rashness, someone he really cared for was injured. Gokudera hated himself for it and watching Yamamoto suffer was his own mistake and punishment.

The slight nod he received made Yamamoto's eyes relax in relief. Smiling with joy, he whispered, his voice dying every second. "Dera… that's great," And with that he collapsed onto the soft wet grass below. Gokudera finally understood that Yamamoto could stay so cheerful despite his life was at stake was because all he didn't want was to make Gokudera worry about him.

"You big idiot…" Gokudera finally allowed his tears to fall onto the grass below once he made sure he was alone. Gokudera looked up.

The wolf vanished without a trace.

Yamamoto was alone, surrounded in empty space of pitch black.

He looked all around but he couldn't find anyone. Worried, he called out her name. He received no response. He called for her some more. Where is she? Why isn't she by his side?

"Kufufufu… Yamamoto Takeshi. We meet again."

That snigger. Yamamoto's heart skipped a beat as cold sweat was on the verge of breaking loose. Why…. Why is he? I thought he is…

"MUKURO! Where's DERA!" Yamamoto demanded, shouting into the emptiness infront, behind, everywhere. The voice continued. "Kufufufufu…Calm down, young heir. Look behind you. I didn't touch your precious princess at all."

Yamamoto whipped back, only to see the familiar lady he loved standing still there, looking fine and just as beautiful. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't crying. She just… stood there. Yamamoto noticed how her usual jade green eyes didn't flash annoyance, but rather it looked dull, like she just woke up. Yamamoto didn't mind. So long as it's Dera, and it's the very person he felt love for, how she looked didn't really matter, he's simply glad that she's alright. Overwhelmed with relief, Yamamoto ran forward to hug her tightly before Mukuro could do anything to her. Gokudera made no attempt to duck away like how she always does. Yamamoto shut his eyes tightly. Dera what happened? Are you scared? Don't worry, I'm here now.

Yamamoto looked up from the other side of the embrace, gritting his teeth, he tried to search for the man that he hated so badly. He found no one, just his voice resounding through the darkness. The evil intend in the atmosphere made Yamamoto pull Dera closer to himself. What exactly did he plan to do?

"Prince Yamamoto-sama, just simply how long do you intend to run? It must be pretty hard for you isn't it… talk about such a painful past…"

"…" Yamamoto glared up furiously. It was all his fault that he made to suffer so much. "You… I can't believe it… you didn't die…WHY DID YOU COME BACK? ITS ABOUT YOUR DREAM RIGHT? I WON'T LET YOU." Yamamoto shouted out. For once, he was furious, no, ONCE AGAIN, after so long, he was furious.

"Oh?" There was a brief paused. Yamamoto knew very well that that man most probably was smirking. "Hmm… I find that rather unlikely, young heir. Destiny has fated you to lose, and by then. You will lose EVERYTHING."

Lose… everything…? "I WON'T LET YOU! YOU WON'T TAKE ANYTHING AWAY FROM ME. NOT HER!" To the prince, the young girl in his arms right now was his everything. "FOR ALL I KNOW, DERA HAD EXPERIENCED A PAST FAR MORE HEARTBREAKING. SO I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY. IF THERE'S SOMEONE WHO I WISH MORE THAN TO COMFORT, IT WOULD BE SHE! I ABSOLUTELY RE…"

The prince was abruptly silenced from an outburst. It was deafening, but if it was abnormal that the prince felt something was amiss.

"YOU took away EVERYTHING from ME! I could have had EVERYTHING! If you and your MOTHER didn't interfere, then probably you STILL HAD ARMS TO RUN INTO! YAMAMOTO TAKESHI YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY GREATEST DREAMS ONCE AND I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THE SAME THING EVER AGAIN! AND I DO NOT HESITATE TO TAKE ANYONE YOU LOVE AWAY FROM YOU!"

Then silence. Mukuro was usually such a laidback person who calmly receives anything thrown his way. It was as rare as finding a diamonds under your pillow for the magician to shout. He meant business. Yamamoto on the other hand, was trembling. Not from shock, but from sorrow beyond repair. He was reminded of his mother. And the voice who responded to everything word….

Was the murderer.

For once after so long, tears of sorrow came from the merry prince. He felt ashamed. He has disobeyed his mother, when she used to tell him that he should always smile and feel forever cheerful. It hurts to think back. When you realized that the good memories you had once upon a time is no longer going to happen ever again.

_I lost someone really important to me, so I'll make sure that I'll do everything I can to protect you, and that I won't ever repeat this mistake ever again._

"Oh. And about that young lady...?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow in the shadows of the darkness in displeasure, "She's your love right? Apparently she's someone you have a fond attachment to… but…" Yamamoto eyes grew wide at the last few words. It left his mouth, dead soft and questioning.

"Do you really think she loves you?"

"… Mukuro, just what are you implying?"

"If you think she loves you… then why doesn't she look a tad happier when you smile at her? Why could she cry everytime you are around? Why doesn't she even laugh with joy together with you at every single moment you two spend together?"

"…" Yamamoto, for once, remained silent. Of all the questions he could find the smallest answer to fight back… but now he couldn't. After all, Mukuro wasn't lying. Looking down at her, she didn't move at all and kept looking ahead with her sad dull eyes. She made no response when cold tears dripped down onto of her silver locks, sliding down and off.

"The rest is up to you know, young heir of Yakyuu. No matter how you struggle, I'll eventually emerge as the fine, glorious winner of this silent battle that will mark a significant milestone in Vongola History..."

Yamamoto felt the heavy tension lifted, thus concluding that he left. Yamamoto didn't know what to do know. Still trapped in this illusionary space, he was left alone with Dera collected in his arms.

"Dera…" Yamamoto stopped once he faced her. She looked so… dead. Did Mukuro do anything to her? Why does she look so pale? Yamamoto brushed the stray hair away from her face. Her body felt just as warm, a reassuring sign. Yamamoto didn't know what had become of her. Whatever it was, her condition worried him.

"Ya…ma…"

"DERA!" Yamamoto's voice perked up in excitement. Her voice was all he wanted to hear the most right then. He was happy that she finally said his name after so long of silence.

White light burst infront of the prince's eyes. He felt something bladed run through him, driving mercilessly through his heart at jet speed, slicing across with so much force he felt the whole arm and weapon bursting through his other side. Yamamoto looked down at the girl that pressed close to him, her eyes shadowed. She looked up and faced him. She was not laughing, smiling, or even crying. The usually irritation that flashed in her eyes was gone as they continued to stay flat and nearly souless. Yamamoto just tried to whip away his blood that stained her face like a modern art masterpiece before he fell away into yet another darkness. The parting words he heard from a distance hurt him far more than his wound that burnt in pain.

_"She never liked you."_

Yamamoto slowly adjusted himself to the soft but glaring light. He saw the canopy of tall pine trees infront of him, giving him a better shade from the afternoon sun. The first thing he heard was the murmuring trickle of springwater. Sitting up arduously to search for the source, he discovered a small stream not far from him. He also found his entire body (from chest to waist) covered with red silk cloth that was more of a shred of cloth than a medical bandage. All the blood that he was bleeding from his massive wound disappeared, leaving his toned skin clean, spotless. Sighing, Yamamoto recalled his terrible nightmare. In his dream, both the person he loved and hated. Rokudo Mukuro… he felt so vivid, almost as if his being is there. Yamamoto slapped himself mentally. Of course not, the magician is… dead. He died long ago. How could he… the prince was well aware what the magician was capable, and one of them he was certain of was dream visiting. But could that REALLY be the Mukuro?

The Mukuro who took his mother away?

He then remembered how his nightmare ended. Dera she…

Yamamoto let out a small gasp from the sudden realization. Dera! Where is she now! Forgetting how broken his body still felt, he rushed to his feet, only felt himself get pulled back. Still shaken, he thought Mukuro was about to do something devious. Whipping back with held breathe, Yamamoto's frightened face slacked to relax.

She was beside him all the time, leaning against the tree sleeping. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow in curiosity, for even in oblivion, her grip to his own bruised hand was iron, stubbornly grabbing it, not letting go. The prince paused and gazed at her sleeping face for a beautifully long period of time. He leaned forward, mind filled with doubts, confusions. He wanted to ask her far too many questions. Mukuro's suspicion made Yamamoto really disturbed, and that he himself started to doubt if she ever loved him. If so, then why does she refuse to laugh, or even smile? Ever since their first meet, their first kiss, Dera never acknowledged him, sometimes even angry at him, and even tried to avoid him. Yamamoto knew she had problems she has to face now, since she always looked unhappy, sometimes troubled to the extent of tears. But as much as Yamamoto wanted to reach out to her, she seemed as if she was forced not to do the same back.

It made him feel heartbroken. To think he couldn't do anything to help her. And she is acting like she really didn't need any, especially from the prince himself.

Realizing that her sleeping position may be quiet uncomfortable, Yamamoto made her relax and slack against him. Why was she trembling, as if there was mini earthquake erupting within the core of her body? Is she having a nightmare? Yamamoto just wanted to wake her up when she suddenly nestled closer, demanding warmth. Yamamoto smiled when he heard his name being mumbled in the middle of her sleep.

It certainly felt as if she was experiencing something rather terrifying. Yamamoto patted her head softly. "It's okay. I understand how it feels when you have a nightmare, you want to escape out of the space so badly but you realized that you have nowhere to run…"

"…" Yamamoto noticed in her other clasped palm, between her slender white fingers was a piece of red silk cloth that reeked of dried bitter blood. Yamamoto smiled goofily at the sight. So does that mean that his Dera has been taking care of him? It was only THEN he realized how much her dress has reduced from the full length gown that brushed against the marble floor to nothing but a skirt that exposed up to her mid calf.

Still caressing her in her what seemed like an unpleasant dream, Yamamoto looked around. Although both of them looked and felt better, neither has the strength to venture far. If it wasn't the worry for leaving her alone, Yamamoto would have bore the pain and searched for help. He just sat there under the tree, thinking with his simple-minded head (which didn't bring him far).

Their was a whinney. And trotting hoaves over crisp dried leaves. Yamamoto looked up and a bright smile lit up his face as he gazed ahead.

Stop. STOP. PLEASE STOP. DAMN IT WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!

Gokudera was screaming out loud, but no voice came out. He was screaming in his head, his lips forced shut. The person he was screaming to was no other than himself, to his own body.

It was taken over. It hurt too much when he saw Yamamoto's face filled with worry as he called for him again and again, and that he could not reply. He was forced to stay immobilized. His body received a certain's person's instructions. He didn't know where he was, and why he was kept immobilized. Yamamoto was shouting to someone, but to whom? He heard no reply before Yamamoto starts shouting back. He looked so angry he appeared to be crying. Gokudera had the urge to hug back tightly, telling him not to worry, and that he's fine. But like he remembered, he was kept immobilized, or rather, lost control over his own being.

Then he felt his hands move. Wait. There was something in the grasp. Lifting his hand infront of him when Yamamoto was looking at him with such a forlorn and panicky face, he felt his heart race.

NO! STOP!

His very own hand disobeyed him, driving the knife through the prince who looked so sad and concerned for him. It penetrated deep and left him. Gokudera cried out loud, tears flowing endlessly like a gushing fountain. He shouted his name again and again, but no sound came out. Yamamoto died before his eyes, by his own hands, after wiping the blood off his own face.

Gokudera woke up by then. It wasn't abrupt, like how when you have a nightmare you just suddenly shoot up into a sitting position. He woke up like waking up from any ordinary day. It felt warm, really warm. And he found it different, and the ground below him was moving.

"FUCK! I FELL ASLEEP!" Gokudera cursed out, remembering the last thing he did was to watch over the unconscious prince in case anything happened. But maybe it was because of bring him strenuously around in search for aid, and how he worked without rest until he made sure Yamamoto's wound was properly taken care of, and that he was all cleaned up and comfortable, Gokudera was too overwhelmed by fatigue that he just let himself slip into the world of oblivion after staring at the prince for so long.

"Dera, you awake?"

Gokudera turned around and saw his prince gazing at him with his soft brown eyes. To see Yamamoto's smile, Gokudera nearly burst into tears. But he didn't want to feel so emotional now. He kept thinking about the nightmare he had.

_Yamamoto, I won't forgive myself. Even if it's only a dream._

"Nee, Dera are you okay?"

"Sheesh," Gokudera ruffled his own silver hair in frustration, then he glared at the cheerful prince. Man he had absolutely NO idea what Gokudera had gone through. "What do you want? Idiot prince?"

Yamamoto's eyes opened as his smile suddenly looked kind of sad. "Hey Dera, you may need to rest some more. And about my injuries… thank you."

"Tch, you looked so gross with all the blood, what else can I do? Too bad I was low on resources." He snapped, looking down at his legs. After wearing dresses for so long, they felt naked. "Hey Takeshi," Gokudera looked left and right, watching the scene of the lush green foliage slowly move away behind him. "Where are we?"

"Oh right! Hahaha, I forgot to introduce you," Yamamoto pulled a rope at both ends, and Gokudera felt himself come to a halt. Curious, he sat up, resting in between Yamamoto's outstretched arms. Gokudera looked around below him and found himself settling on a rather handsome young cheery brown horse with a white belly. "Dera, this is Jirou! ^^" Yamamoto introduced proudly. Yamamoto watched it flicked its long face around, sort of like a greeting. Behind its long lashes, its big black pearl eyes flashed strength, youth and its energy set on a zesty burst. "I've had this big guy since I was my 11, and for 4 years we've been the best of pals."

"But I didn't remember a horse…"

"Ahaha oh yeah I forgot to mention. Jirou has an unusual ability of, apparently, sniffing people out. So I can leave him alone for a long time and go someone, you can bet he can find me. I came looking for you with him earlier today. He's quite something, huh?"

"Sniff people out? Isn't that like… like a dog?" Gokudera pointed at the horse and looked skeptically back at the prince. He smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, just like a dog."

Gokudera sighed and leaned back against its neck, feeling its soft mane tickle his exposed back. Yamamoto got Jirou back into a brisk trot. "Great. So let's hurry up and go back. I had enough for one day."

"Eh? Did I ever said we're going back?"

"WHAT THE HELL! THEN WHERE ELSE CAN WE POSSIBLY GOING!"

The prince whistled and looked on. "It's a surprise okay~?" An uneasy feeling crept up Gokudera's stomach. Surprise? From this idiot? Well… if its only for him to stay cheerful then…

"After that, we'll turn straight back home okay?" Gokudera crossed his arms and turned away, making a side of his cheek fat with air in a mock angry manner. Yamamoto thought she looked really sweet.

"Ma, it'll be fun, Dera! Just the two of us…"

"Shut up you pervert."


	5. Just the two of us

"Yamamoto… let's turn back. NOW."

"Nee, Dera, we're almost there okay?" Yamamoto laughed.

"BUT…" Gokudera was wondering how he ended up in Yamamoto's bridal style carrying again. It was getting quite irritating, considering how he really enjoyed it. Saying he just wanted to make sure he won't fall to his death was an obvious excuse for him to cling onto the prince tightly. Gokudera really loved it, but of course, being too full of pride, he refused to convey anything.

For now, Yamamoto was injured. So he shouldn't strain himself too much from all the climbing. With her weight upon the prince's arms, he focused on the sky ahead, threading step by step precariously over the mossy rocks. Yamamoto occasionally slipped slightly over the lose ones, when they would just crumble to the ground far below. It was totally worth it, since he got to feel how Dera's breathe hitch. Dera needed protection from being scared, and the prince was dopey-blissful that he was there for her.

"Hey Dera it's okay. So can you at least squeeze me a little more lightly? I'm going to go out of breathe. ^^" To which she complied without complain, still kind of awkward about her unconscious mistake she made. Gokudera couldn't care about himself now. Yamamoto was still badly injured, so further causing him to become out of breathe was bad enough. Gokudera felt his head pound. For some reason, he got angry.

"TAKESHI LET'S GO HOME!" He complained furiously. The prince was too busy concentrating on his climb to notice the tears at the corner of her eyes. Yamamoto… can't you see? You're INJURED. Don't go risking some more bones of yours just because you want to bring me somewhere. Besides, where ARE we going? Why are you so enthusiastic about taking me where you want to go? I can't bear to get frustrated about your personal conditions, so let's go back. NOW.

The prince climbed on. As if it worked, Gokudera tried to hold his breath. Just maybe he'll make himself a little lighter. Yamamoto may seem fine, but he himself was well of his own conditions. He continued to endure the pain and climb.

By then Gokudera raised his head and watched the sky. It was really beautiful. Since it was almost twilight, the sky was a beautifully vibrant display of hues. A whirling, washing mix of blue, pink, yellow, orange, purple softened the sky. The silver haired bomber couldn't help but to feel slightly impatient. Is there where they we'll be going? Up there? If it was, then Gokudera was starting to wonder what he'll see up there…

Pushing through the wall of ferns , Yamamoto displayed a satisfied smile as the ferns gave way to a rather familiar entrance that he used WAY too long ago. Letting Dera go ever so reluctantly, he held her soft white hands and slowly travelled up. "Dera, we're here."

"About time, now you better make this stupid visit worth it, or I'm so not going to talk to…"

Gokudera paused.

Yamamoto grinned victoriously.

They stood on a cliff that was carpeted with tall soft wild grass. An invitingly soothing sea breeze greeted them as they gazed over the vast seashore and beyond infront of them, running across the short choppy hair of the prince and sending his princess's bangs whipping towards the back. It felt great, considering both of them were sweating from all trekking and all the running. Against the breathtaking sky, the sea was a flawless mirror, inheriting the very image of the sky above, the gentle waves lapping in a distance, and majestically roars as they crashed into the coastal rocks on the sandy shores below. Gazing far, Gokudera found the sun dangling low in the sky, its edge merely touching the tip of the horizon, bursting fiercely with the glaring flares of bold orange.

But the grand scene before them simply CANNOT be complete with what's directly infront them. Not just infront of them, they were all over the place, to their left, right, up, behind. The biggest flock of love birds as conquered the sunset as they flew from the front and then all over around the couple, their wings beating against their faces, feathers brushing past their arms. They first entered the mainland through the cliff they were both standing on. The air around them was filled with the fluffy colours of green and white from the fuzzy little fliers. Their sweet chirping as they merrily declared their arrival back home. It was really breathtaking, everything.

And… just as romantic.

The thought tinted Gokudera's cheeks with a pink hue. His first reaction to that thought was to look at Takeshi. His gaze rested upon the prince's face who was actually having his eyes on her all the time, as the scenery before him was not as attractive as Dera herself, his slight smile was so cute Gokudera thought he had the sudden urge to just lean forward and… kiss him. WOAH. What was the last thought again! Gokudera felt his cheeks turn a hundred shades of red. Maybe it was due to the love-filled tension building up between them. Irritated with himself, he covered his mouth (more of the blush) with his mouth, his gaze falling to the grass dyed by the warm orange glow of the sun.

"Dera…" Yamamoto said her name, even when he has not much of a reason. He just wanted to say it. It's a really beautiful name, Dera. It was useless, Yamamoto thought, you're whole face is red. He placed a palm slowly onto the side of her cheek, and she lifted her face to stare back with question, or rather to get lost in that cheerful gaze.

"Just as I thought, it's hot." Yamamoto laughed.

"… You are a bigger pervert than I thought." Gokudera was rather rude. But he just wanted to break the awkwardness between them, mocking him in a friendly manner. The chuckled that sounded like tinkling bells came again.

"…But still. This is all really unnecessary, really. If you haven't brought me here, then we're probably back already, before it gets dark." Gokudera said that as he looked left, staring at the setting sun. Takeshi looked down at her dim face that was illuminated by the orange glow. Somehow she looked troubled once again. Yamamoto hated that look, but he wondered what he could do to take it away.

"Dera why do you want to go back so badly?" Yamamoto tried to draw back her attention. To his surprise, Gokudera shot up and whipped around, looking at him with that rather frightened look. He started to panic. What did he just said? Did he make Gokudera feel bad again? Will she run away like how she did today in the treatment room? Will she cry?

Gokudera didn't know how to answer his question, now that he actually made such an odd reaction. Tell him the truth? And that he is actually worried of him and hoped he could get back home as soon as possible just to get some rest and take care of himself? No WAY. Gokudera, in a hurry, came up a substitute.

"I… I'm just hungry. That's all." Gokudera stammered. God was he a terribly liar or what?

Yamamoto sighed mentally in relief. So that's it. "Dera if you hungry then I'll find you something to eat!" He answered rather proudly. "Eh! Erm NO I…"

"It's okay Dera! Like I said, I promise to take care of you." Yamamoto grinned and gave her a peck on her forehead too quick for Gokudera to wonder if he really did. Gokudera called for him before he left him, but when he turned around, Yamamoto was already in a distance in a sprint. "… Idiot." Gokudera grumbled as he fell to his butt, the grass cushioning him once he made sure the prince was far gone. He lied down and stared up at the sky. The birds kept coming, flying, zipping, flitting. Gokudera admitted they are really sweet. Tentatively, he reached out into the sky and his fingers touch their soft belly of down feathers. Throwing his arms backwards, it was as if he was raising his hand while lying down. Just then, he heard two distinctive chirps by his ears. Turning around and folding his long silver locks, Gokudera found two love birds right before his eyes. Their little feet perched onto the grass, cocking their heads playing to the side, as if they were taking a good look at the unexpected visitor today.

"Hey," Gokudera greeted as he rolled to the side, watching them. He tried not to move much or even blink in case they fly off. But they stayed, and kept staring at the silver haired assassin with their beady eyes. One of them got bored (Gokudera guessed) and decided to hop off. The other followed, frantically flying over to catch up, making sure it didn't fly away. The bird that wanted to get away fought back slightly, and then left the chasing bird behind before it flew off. Gokudera watched in thoughtful silence as the bird that was left behind flew behind its partner in a rush, like fearing it would lose her.

"…" Why did Gokudera felt that the pair of fluffy birds were trying to convey a message to him? It somehow reminded him of him and Yamamoto. Was he constantly running away from the prince? And all these while, was he panicking while chasing behind him? It's not as if Gokudera hated him or anything. But Gokudera… he just needed some more time, to think.

"Yamamoto I love you." Gokudera sat up after a long time as he watched the sun setting behind the line that separated sky and sea. "I love you so much sometimes all the confusion just drives me into tears. Then you'll always be right there for me, and comfort me like you knew how I felt, and that you thought you understood me. I don't know how much more I have to feel such irritation cramped inside my head. Urgh… this is all stupid."

"Dera…"

Gokudera turned around like he snapped out of all his confusion. Turning around, he saw Yamamoto. His hands were cupped to contain some berries he held with most care. He heard everything, and he was lost for words.

"Dera you…" Yamamoto winced and as the berries rained to the floor like pearls. Once again Yamamoto fell to his knees and brought Gokudera into a tight embrace, forcing Gokudera to twist the top of himself to face the back. Tears slid down his back, much to Gokudera's shock, causing him to become speechless.

"…You came back fast,"

"I wanted to see Dera again."

Brief pause. Gokudera was forced to sit up as Yamamoto knelt infront of him, the desperate hug grew tighter.

"I love you too, just as much as you do," Yamamoto choked back his tears. "I wanted you to smile. I wanted to hear you laugh, to cheer you up. I'm sorry if I'm too stupid to realize this till now. I thought if I could brighten the moods of the people surrounding me, I could do the same to you. But… maybe I really don't understand you, no matter how much I want to. I…" Yamamoto couldn't carry on anymore, resting his forehead onto her shoulder. "Dera please forgive me." He felt terrible. How can he love and care for someone who he doesn't even understand? The thoughts of what Mukuro told him in his dreams just broken him down even more, her tears damping Gokudera's fair soft skin. Maybe he was an idiot after all.

"…Takeshi?" Gokudera haven't even heard of Takeshi crying. Gokudera had never seen Yamamoto cry so hard before. Just what did he say that made him so torn to bits? Gokudera had the prince's words replayed in his head. So…does that mean that Yamamoto he was… he was trying so hard to cheer him up all these time? Shit, that means it was HIS entire fault that Takeshi is cry right before his eyes? He just wanted to stop him from crying. It hurts enough for Gokudera to understand that the prince was already suffering physically, but now he was further worsening his condition.

The prince was now trembling beyond control in his arms, making the bomber to get slightly frantic. Gokudera could just imagine how hard Yamamoto was wincing at the other side. It made him really, REALLY furious with himself. Anger boiled within him as he had the sudden urge to murder himself. How could he do this to his Takeshi when he did NOTHING wrong? When all of these was entirely Gokudera's fault that he…

That he even fell for him. And that this forbidden love caused both them so much depression, and far too much tears. Gokudera hated to drag Yamamoto into his big mistake.

They parted from the hug rather harshly as the bomber pushed them apart. "Dera I…" Yamamoto's tear stained face made Gokudera sigh in annoyance. "Yamamoto shut up right now," And he grabbed the prince's collar, pulling him closer to kiss him fully on the lips. Yamamoto was surprised, but his sorrow turned into peace, and from peace it turned into love, deepening the kiss as his eyes slid shut under its captivating spell. Gokudera never knew he would miss the taste that the prince possessed. It was priceless, and he demanded more, forcefully leaning forward. Yamamoto removed his princess's hand from his collar as he lost balance, both of them falling to the ground, the tall grass hiding them into their own world. They continued to kiss each other passionately, desperate to explore each other's taste that only they knew about and no other.. When they finally parted, their hearts were pounding as they were their panted hard, their hot breath against each other's necks, both looking really red in the face due to the lack of air and they stared into his/her face, thinking just how beautiful they looked.

"Dera I love you," Yamamoto reached out to hug her tightly. "Takeshi I can't breathe…" Gokudera panted out loud. "Sorry," was his quick apology as he loosened up, holding the side of her slender waist. Gokudera just wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into his shoulder. "You're forgiven you big bastard. So don't leave me alone to face things by myself ever again. Even if you can't do anything about it, just be there for me is more than enough. Got that, idiot?"

Yamamoto stared at her, clearly blissful. "Of course Dera, I promise I'll never leave your side. And that whenever you need someone to talk to, you can just turn right around to look for me, for you and you only." Then he saw a hooked pinky infront of his princess's face. "So let's make a promise, okay?"

"Oi. Pinky swears are for girls."

"Aren't you one yourself?"

Oh yeah.

Promises are something rather something Gokudera despised. His father promised a happy family, people all over promised they'll let him in, have a job, and boast how good the pay is for so many years. Sometimes Gokudera found the world really unfair, and that no one will stop to tell the truth. In the end, Gokudera was blindly led into the dark forest of lies. He really hated it. But this time is different. It was the prince he was talking about, his first love. Yeah, he can trust him. Of course he could. Gokudera trusted Yamamoto as much as his love for him, since the first time they met, since their first kiss… HEY! Not again~ Gah. Memories can be a little irritating sometimes. Because some just REFUSE to go away, not that Gokudera want that particular one to.

But of course Gokudera still refused to do the pinky swear. Yamamoto smiled in defeat and kissed her quickly on the cheek before she could react. "Deal." Yamamoto said confidently. For the sake of her, Yamamoto could trust himself to fulfill his promise, and he WILL.

"… Hmph," Gokudera sighed and smiled sadly, slightly back up at the prince who held her at her waist. It's really great to feel loved and to have someone to trust, someone who won't break their promises. Yamamoto's eyes widened in indescribable joy. Dera she…

"DERA~!"

"Wait WHAT! HEY GET OFF ME! OUFF HEY YOU'RE HEAVY AT THE TOP!"

_Even if I tried my best to hate you, and try to leave you, it's really hard for__ me, and I know it would be the same for you. So maybe for now, just for now, I'll allow myself to fall in love. Too bad it probably won't last. And that as much as I yearn for you, there's bound to be a time when we'll never see each other ever again._

Gokudera remembered a lesson he learnt from the past few years of experience. The more you want something, the more it slips away from you.

Sure enough, the cheerful grand sight of the vast sky that stretched above them didn't last as long as Gokudera wanted it to be. "Too bad it's gone now…" "Eh?" Yamamoto smiled at her, "But only because it's really just within such a small fraction of time, that's why it's precious and pretty rare to catch. I'm glad we actually made it on time."

Dark blue ink spilt over the sky, over the soft colours of the sunset. The sun has been long gone, and the setting switched from the previous beautiful twilight to the mysterious night, full of stars. Yamamoto was sitting behind Dera, who told him that she wanted some time alone. Yamamoto then let her go, who thankfully only sat just a metre infront.

She may be staring at the starry night sky, but there's more than how beautiful the sky looked in her mind. Yamamoto could tell how she wasn't moving, just looking up, staring almost blankly. If he could, he could have went forward, hug her, kiss her, ask her what's wrong. But Dera wanted her own space for now. So Yamamoto itched just sitting there as if he was stationed there. Typical of him, since he was used to being alone. Having one's company is the weird one, not the being alone. Gokudera was just once again poundering over all his questions, unconsciously dragging himself into his abyss of darkness. Maybe it was true: that thinking too much puts one into a bad mood. Gokudera was too disturbed to even admire the beautiful starry night sky.

Something touched her head.

Gokudera looked up high, he saw Yamamoto bending over to smile at her. Gokudera just wanted to complain that he wanted some time alone when he felt what the prince left on his head. He took down and looked at what he had taken. It was floral head wreath. Bluebells, which can be conveniently found all around them, were woven into it. Gokudera saw Yamamoto grinning with satisfaction. Great. First he had to deal with wearing dresses and gloves and high heels, and now a girly looking head decor. "Thanks Takeshi but I don't need this."

"Aw. Don't be like that! ^^" Yamamoto grinned as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "I think it looks really cute on you." What was he saying? His princess looked great just the way she was. Gokudera tried to defend himself. But somehow he ended losing to the prince's puppy face and sweet sounding pleas, for he sat docilely to allow him to rest the laurel back into place, unfolding some locks of her hair that got tangled, smelling them. The familiar peculiar smell of gunpowder vanished, and in replacement was the natural smell of the sea, bluebell flowers and dirt. Her princess couldn't look any less amused.

Soon it began to drizzle, and then pour. The two decided that it was about time to leave anyway. As they dashed through the rain, Gokudera kept cursing about how terrible and unpredictable the weather always was. Yamamoto was, for some reason not comprehendible, was laughing all the way. They didn't stop their dash hand in hand till they went back to Jirou, who was obediently waiting under the tree without its letch on, just as what Yamamoto told it to do. It was then when Gokudera remembered that that horse was probably once a dog before resurrected in its next life or something. With a hand in the prince's, Gokudera mounted Jirou first. Soon Jirou brought the two back home with the fastest speed he could reach, its hooves sending puddles flying as they hit the ground and lifted, the animal running through the curtains of the showers through the tall wheat fields. It was already 9 when they returned to the mansion safely.

"Damn it why must it be so cold?" Gokudera grumbled in a grouchy mood as he got off the horse before the prince could help her. As soon as the word 'cold' left her mouth, Gokudera sneezed as a massive shiver was sent from head to top. What the heck? It was as if Gokudera just bathed in a massive shower of ice. He rubbed his nose with a finger.

"Dera did you catch a cold?" Yamamoto asked as he got off, patting the side of Jirou. The young conqueror of the plains shook its head and sending the freezing rainwater flying all over the place. Yamamoto was glad at least the stable had a fireplace to keep the surroundings warmer than what they've gone through just now. Being well-built, the massive downpour was nothing to the strong prince. He just need to give himself a towel down and then he's alright. This was the first time he was dealing with a girl, and that she may have fallen sick. Yamamoto hoped it is nothing serious.

Gokudera didn't feel good. Recently, he has been worrying, crying and thinking too much he only had so much energy to pass a day peacefully. But now he felt himself rather warm inside, freezing and shivering all over. Through tired eyes, he saw Yamamoto approaching him, looking really worried. Did he look pale? Or maybe he's on the verge of passing out.

"Yama…" was the last thing that left her when she closed her eyes out of exhaustion. "Ah." Yamamoto didn't have the time to catch her from her fall. Thankfully she fell backwards onto a soft pile of hay stack safely, sending small frays of straw flitting. Smiling as usual, Yamamoto draped his coat over her, as if she was wearing a hooded cloak. "… I don't need this, honest," Gokudera said meekly, struggling to keep awake. Yamamoto squatted infront of her who was sitting on a haystack. "It's okay. You can keep it. Besides, I think you need this more than I do." Gokudera looked down at the velvet coat.

"Dera let's go back. I'll carry you."

"I can walk."

"But you can barely stand, it's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed about, really," If Gokudera still had the energy, this argument may turn into a debate. Gokudera nodded ever so slightly, trying to forget the obvious warm burning inside him. Yamamoto just leaned over to sweep her up to her feet, carried her close for her to receive some body warmth, kissing her forehead.

The prince went down the tall and wide hallways that were humbly hit with the chandeliers. It was really dark out, Yamamoto looked out of the tall windows. The downpour of raindrops pelting persistently against the glass, and the prince heaved a sigh of relief as the sudden loud crash of lightening and roar of thunder could be heard. Turning down the corridor, the prince made his way back into his guestroom. (this IS Tsuna's place.)

Opening the door, Yamamoto wondered if he remembered to turn off the lights. His eyes travelled around his luxurious bedroom, and his eyes rested upon two people, causing him to be quite surprised, but at least once he found out who they were, Yamamoto relaxed.

It was just Tsuna and his butler, Kyoya.

"Yo!" He grinned, at the same time his shorter friend and 10th boss of the Vongola Kingdom looked up, clearly relieved. "Yamamoto you're back! Man where have you been? Kyoya-kun and I were worried."

"Sorry, sorry ^^"

"Hey,"

"Yeah Kyoya?" Yamamoto turned to his faithful butler, who had been leaning against the corner of the room with his usual 'couldn't care less' attitude. Even to his master, his eyes never changed, solid and cold like metal, even his eyes were of the sharp serious colour of grey. Through the narrow eyes, Hibari spoke simply. "You're father wishes to see you,"

"Eh? Oyaji?" Yamamoto perked up in happiness. His father came down to see him, all the way from the Kingdom of Yakyuu? Yamamoto was just happy to learn that his father was close. "That old man of mine… my stay doesn't end until a week later, so why the rush? Missed his son? ^^"

"None of that." His butler said coldly as he stared into the rain outside from the window beside him. "Eh?" Takeshi wondered what that meant.

"Yamamoto… you're father said you have to meet a girl." Tsuna turned to the Prince of Blue, who only took so long to understand that he didn't hear things….

_A… girl?_

"You better go now. He told us that he want to see you at the Lounge of Ame. That's like… an hour ago. He may get upset with you for your lateness." Tsuna advised, smiling reassuringly at the prince. But the prince WASN'T smiling. "Then… how about Dera?" Yamamoto asked, clearly troubled and depressed. She was sleeping like a baby in his arms now, arms folded, hands close to her face, wheezing ever so silently through her small parted lips. Exhaustion has finally overtaken her fatigued body. "I can't just leave her alone…"

Tsuna looked around, trying to find a solution to the problem. Being a good and understanding friend, Tsuna has deduced a long time ago that Dera was someone really important to the prince, and it's in a sense of being more than just a friend. Not just that, the Tsuna now was more independent and dependable. He can carry out task while constantly considering the welfare of other people. He was no longer the dame dame Tsuna that people always used to tease and look down upon. "Eh how about Hibari stays back?" Tsuna tried. Ok so maybe he was still a little terrible at coming up with good ideas.

"I refuse." It came from the corner of the room, quite predictable.

The prince looked down ever so forlornly at Dera. "…" For his father to come down to the Vongola mansions so far away from homeland with…a girl, it wasn't going to be simple as a friendly little visit. Things just might get complicated. What happens if Dera wakes up to find him not around? And then only to find that things weren't just as it should be? Yamamoto didn't want to leave her side now, especially when she's feeling hot in the forehead.

"What are you waiting for you herbivore?"

Guess Yamamoto had not much of a choice.

Walking up, Yamamoto lowered her princess down to cover her up, blushing when Gokudera unconsciously reached for his pillow to hide her face into it, continuing to sleep soundly. Yamamoto smiled. He loved Dera, and he knew she does as well, even if she never said it when he did so many times. Maybe the prince was just thinking too much… hopefully. Tsuna watched his friend from the door, whose back facing him. Yamamoto clearly didn't feel like leaving.

"… Hey, Yamamoto, I'll excuse myself for tonight. Kyoya I think we should give them the time of their own…?" Tsuna sounded hesitant. Even princes are scared of such cold people like the Prince's butler. Tsuna sometimes wondered how Hibari got that job in the first place. Giving orders should not be a problem for him, since all he need to say is the order then add a 'or I'll bite you to death' at the back. That should be more than enough.

The butler kept his eyes glaring at Takeshi's 'princess', but Tsuna didn't really bother, since when was the last time Hibari didn't glare? Hibari was rather interested yet annoyed, but he kept the same expression, leaving with a humph behind Tsuna. "I'm sorry this has to happen to you…" Tsuna mumbled once he was outside of the room, leaving the two of them alone. After all, Tsuna knew what was going to happen.

"… Dera I'll be back okay?" Yamamoto leaned over to whisper into her ear. She rolled over with the pillow bent in her arms, sprawling across the mattress. Yamamoto laughed at her sleeping posture. She was really full of surprises.

"…" Something about her made the prince lean forward some more to give her a long kiss on his lips, a simple reassuring kiss for her to have sweet dreams. It was really hard trying not to get to immersed. "Just how long do you want your father to wait for you, herbivore?"

Yamamoto turned around, knowing who he was talking to. "Come on Kyoya, there's really nothing wrong with a goodnight kiss right?" His butler has been waiting outside all the time. "At such a precarious time of such, an idiot like you shouldn't be left alone."

"Huh? Kyoya that didn't make any sense,"

"Of course not, herbivores like you won't understand." Kyoya smirked dangerously. Yamamoto just grinned back, obviously dismissing it as a small matter. Standing back up he scratched the back of his head calmly. "Geez," He sighed as he jogged out of the room behind his butler who was strolling. Yamamoto gave a final turn to look back at his room. "I'll be back. So you wait for me."

With the help of his butler, Yamamoto was escorted outside the lounge. He stared up at the grand door in hesitant silence. Kyoya rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open to let him in. Without any options left, Yamamoto could only step in.

The lounge was grand and massive, the ceiling high above from the floor. It looked like a mini ballroom instead, well-decorated with Victorian antiques with the soft orange light illuminated the room from the chandeliers. Yamamoto saw two couches at the far end. He swallowed and took his time to go up to them.

"Oyaji…" Yamamoto greeted, slightly apologetic about his tardiness. His father wasn't angry with him, rather happy that he made it. "Ah, Takeshi!" He grinned and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Where have you been?" "I was spending time with someone." Yamamoto told the truth. His father didn't take that into consideration, just slapping his son in the back. "My boy, I would like to introduce to you to Mia Izumi," He grinned.

Mia was a really sweet young lady who was about his age as well. With neat dark blue hair with a straight fringe, her eyes were of the colour of black, with fair white skin. She appeared really well-mannered and humbly soft-spoken. "It's nice to meet you," She smiled really softly through her gentle large eyes. Yamamoto remained expressionless. There was nothing wrong about her, and Yamamoto didn't seem to despise her in anyway, in fact he seemed to like her, but not as much as he felt for Dera.

"A pleasure to meet you…" He politely bowed low to kiss the back of Mia's hand. After all, he was a prince.

Hours passed. Gokudera grew worried. The moment he found himself awakened he was once again left alone. He wondered where Takeshi could be at this hour. "Geez… then what's the point of wanting to stay here?" Gokudera complained. And not to forget the moment he woke up…. Damn it, it was just the prince's pillow. Why was it his pillow he was stubbornly hugging onto and not…

Gokudera looked down, he still had the coat with him, carefully put on by Yamamoto. Smiling, he held it close. When he put it down, his eyes travelled to the vast of flowers at the other side of the room. A vase of red ixoras.

That's how Gokudera ended up struggling over weaving with his clumsy fingers. "I don't get it! How did that idiot do it?" Gokudera fumbled with the stems, twining and twisting things all over. The flowers just refuse to stay in place, causing Gokudera to feel rather frustrated.

The door opened.

Gokudera heard it, and he hid the wreath before anyone could see it, then turning around just in time. The prince entered the room and closed the door slowly, silently behind him. He sighed sadly, wincing ever so slightly. Turning around, he saw Gokudera wide awake, a disappointed smile, but still a smile, across his face. "Dera."

"Yamamoto where have you been?" Gokudera felt quite stupid saying that. But it was true, where was he? He had the silver haired teen worried sick.

Yamamoto tried his best not to cry.

"Dera are you feeling better? I brought back some hot soup." Yamamoto lifted the bowl made of china. No wonder. Gokudera could smell the thick aroma of coriander and mushroom wafting around him. "Dera say 'ah~'" Yamamoto smiled, poking her lips with the soup filled spoon after he had carefully blew onto it. Blushing, Gokudera opened up to be spoon fed even thought he really didn't want to. Yamamoto wiped away some soup at the corner of her mouth with his fingers. "…"

Gokudera didn't understand. The Yamamoto he knew would start to laugh at him, commenting on how 'cute' he looked. Why… why did he look so upset with himself?

That simple meal lasted for some time. Both of them couldn't really concentrate for a certain reason. Yamamoto just kept feeding, Gokudera just kept eating, wondering why Yamamoto was still smiling even when he clearly was unhappy. Gokudera really wanted to ask, but somehow the words didn't came. Maybe it was because he was the one always being pitied that he didn't know how to pity others.

The spoon clicked against the bottom of the bowl. Gokudera received a goodnight kiss from the prince, sadly not on the lips but forehead, once he left the bowl by the bedstand. The prince sat down by the bedside to hold her hands as she lied down into the covers. "Takeshi, that can't be comfortable… there's room enough for two here you know."

The prince laughed. "It's okay. I'll rather stay here. I can watch over you this way."

Lights off. The two settled in and tried to sleep. Tried, that is. Hours passed as the golden clock (the same one in chapt 1) ticked time away, and the prince hasn't budge, silently watching, as if there was so much to say but too little time. Gokudera couldn't help but to feel that the prince simply refused, or couldn't, join him under the warmth of the bed covers. The massive rain of that night subsided greatly, only discernable pittering against the glass window. The moon slowly revealed itself from behind the ash grey clouds, its moist warm light gracing through the window, spilling into the room, over the bed and across the bedroom floor. Gokudera hid half his face under the covers. The king size bed was far to vast and wide for the assassin alone that he wanted the company of his certain someone, right next beside him. Taking a silent deep breath, Gokudera mastered a whole lot of necessary courage to break the silence between them that lasted far too long. For starters, Gokudera didn't know what to say. So he said his name, immediately catching the prince attention. He felt kind of bad that Yamamoto was just on the verge of falling asleep and he had to break it for him.

"Yeah?"

"Takeshi... the next time. If it's okay with you... I don't really mind... that... we can spend more time together of such, just the two of us, where no one knows where we are. You... don't mind bringing us somewhere far away again..." Gokudera laughed the awkwardness away slightly. He felt confident, for certain reasons. Yamamoto smiled back, but inside, he felt THE WORST, trying frantically to catch the crumbling pieces of his heart that was falling apart. But what was the worst of it? The worst of what he had to see was her gentle laughter, completely oblivious of EVERYTHING. "...Shhh..." Yamamoto placed a finger on lips, silencing her. With his finger pressed softly against her lips, Gokudera felt this sudden heated gush overflowing him, stealing away his words and voice, his face blushing madly. Yamamoto smiled, or slightly grinned back. "Just go to sleep." Gokudera tried to fight back, or at least say that apparently he's 'not tired at all and wants to stay awake with you'. Once again with that signature puppy face of his, Gokudera surrendered and was tucked up like a child by Takeshi. He fell asleep shortly after he was given a 'reassuring smile'. "Takeshi you promise?"

"..." Yamamoto's fake smile hid his overwhelming sadness. "Yeah."

Deep into the night, Yamamoto couldn't sleep. He just watched over her, crying, apologizing.

**YOSHI. I'm done with this chpt (eyes are bleeding, dun worry just a figure of speech). WHEEE~ I think I love this chpt the most~ Oh I have an author to recommend. She wrote my BDAY fanfiction of 8059~ Its called 'You're Enough'. go find her story, review it. and READ MORE OF HER AWESOMENESS, sadly the rest is mostly 8018 but still they're really nice! I hope you guys will like it~ ^^ will try to update some PLEASE I WANT MORE FOLLOWERS~ ^^ arrigato minna**


	6. Still my special someone

Throughout the night, the bomber felt really lonely, almost deprived. The pillow, which at first was proper supporting his head, somehow shuffled its way into Gokudera's arms, his face disappearing into its fluffiness. It was cold and lifeless, unlike Yamamoto. He remembered the first time he was ever held by him. It felt warm, and reassuring, like nothing will go wrong, like everything is perfect. Perfect. Gokudera has learnt a new word he didn't learn till he first met the prince. Just to be with him made Gokudera feel, yes, perfect. So many things within such a word.

But perfection wasn't everlasting. Imperfection was the first thing which he felt the moment the faint light of sunlight greeted him into the awakened world. Sitting up, he felt his heart sank when he was gone once again. "…" Gokudera wasn't angry. He probably has training once again. Whatever, he's going to be loved even more later on. It would be worth it, even when he displays that he really hated it, probably classifying as 'disgusting'. Let's hope yesterday could repeat itself. Gokudera closed his eyes and smiled. Memories was once the name of the album of photos of his bitter past. Now it took on more than that sad meaning.

Stretching, Gokudera let go the pillow he held in his arms. He got off and said the first thing of the day. "I'll let that idiot have it once I see him later on," Slowly, he walked down the hallways, totally caught unprepared when he came face to face with the 10th Vongola boss, when they meet down at the same corridor. "Oh, Dera-chan," Tsuna said. He didn't greet. It was a simple exclamation upon such coincidence. "Go…GOOD MORNING, JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera bowed deeply in respect, leaving Tsuna quite confused. What's with the degree of respect? She was just a guest of his by Yamamoto. So Tsuna wanted her to treat him as a friend as well. But now Yamamoto is…

"Dera-chan it's okay!" He paused, and scratched the back of his head nervously. Gokudera couldn't help but to think that he's actions are nearly the same as the prince's. Maybe they've been really good friends, or basically he was thinking of his prince way too much. Tsuna wasn't used to being admired and respected this much, and that single awkward that a girl would look up to him with much fondness. Gokudera lifted his head and looked around as if he was finding someone. Tsuna's smile faded after a brief pause of time, when Gokudera enthusiastically asked, "So where's Take… the prince?"

"…" Tsuna didn't really know what to say. Tell the truth? But then again… Gokudera watched the Vongola Boss's face get washed over with doubt while he anticipated for an answer. He wanted to see Takeshi that badly. Tsuna noticed it from body language, how she excited she was, considering how early it is in the day.

Tsuna shuffled an orange leather boot of his. He made his choice.

"Down in the gallery."

"Thank you, Jyuudaime." Gokudera bowed deeply once again, looking rather blissful. Tsuna stood where he was. He felt terrible as he watched her dash away down the corridors behind him.

Takeshi may be a prince, a higher standing, but even Princes need to abide by rules and orders, especially if it's directly from their elders. In this case, Takeshi had to accept what he was to abide by. As he held onto her hand last night, he was forced to obey his father's every single command and vouched to keep it. Once the vouch is made, a prince, one who learns and was educated excessively over moral principles of honesty, will follow them without further questions.

This morning, he followed the first rule.

_Please her._

That was why he ended up in the gallery. He may be educated in various areas, but art is something he simply couldn't appreciate. But Mia loved and knew simply everything about the arts. Linking arms, they walked down the gallery as Yamamoto roughly took in all her cheerful critiques about the piece of Early or High Renaissance artwork framed in gold before them, giving her occasional 'sincere' smiles and nods. It didn't stop his gaze from looking rather far away. Thank goodness Mia was too absorbed to notice. He stared infront of him with mere interest as Mia pointed at the picture of 'Primavera' of Sandro Botticelli, complimenting on the distinguishable beauty of Flora. Pictures of Dera in different scenarios they spent together unfolded in his head when she mentioned about the word 'uniquely beautiful', from the first time he saw her at the balcony with her back facing him, to the time when Gokudera smiled for the first time, enjoying the marvelous sunset that shone like magic before them. Mia thought Yamamoto's smile was for her. So she giggled in happiness as well. Yamamoto stared down sadly after the images cleared out. "Izumi…"

She looked up and blinked innocently. "Takeshi-kun?"

She blushed and stood still as Yamamoto bend over to reach her shorter height, faces coming closer.

Rule 2: Love her.

Gokudera was right there infront of the doors that led to the gallery. Excitedly and nervous, Gokudera felt his heart wildly thumping away. Tentatively, he reached for the long silver door handles and the grand door to the clumsy gallery swung open.

Gokudera's eyes traveled with held breath. It took a while before he realized what he was really seeing. By then, battered gasps shook his entire being as his body was in a clear but his mind in an unconscious state.

Takeshi was alone in a vast room with a young lady, their lips planted together right in the middle, eyes were relaxed. They probably already reassured again and again that they were definitely alone. That scene was as embarrassing enough to even make Gokudera's cheeks burn. It was obvious Yamamoto took the initiative, considering their positions. The way he lifted her chin, was the exact same way he did to Gokudera as well. How he would run his fingers up her neck before holding it there. Everything. Her face… was so happy. Gokudera never tried to imagine how he looked like when he did those kind of stuff with the prince. But now that he saw it, Gokudera felt it was plainly disgusting.

His grip to the door frame tightened so much, it left white nail marks into the varnished wood.

He saw the young woman open her eyes to find someone staring at them expressionlessly. Blushing, she jerked back. Yamamoto rose back up in question, until he saw where she was looking at. He turned around.

He found himself looking at Dera. She was looking back up at him, with her faded jade eyes looking so torn apart. Her knees locked, preventing herself from falling down. She scratched the back of her head and looked at the ground infront of her.

Yamamoto felt his heart push himself back harshly, like he was about to slam into the gallery wall. Was she embarrassed? No… she's heartbroken. Yamamoto remembered how stubborn she could get, and that sometimes how she behaves isn't really what she is truly thinking. Yamamoto would smirk in happy defeat whenever he detects that within him. But for the first time, Yamamoto didn't laugh, not even a grin, or even a smile at her presence. He was speechless, and she was as well.

Her eyes shadowed behind her long silver bangs. Yamamoto's body told him to run up and hold her before she's gone forever, set things right. The prince couldn't. After all, it was his fault she had to be put through this.

"I'm sorry to disturb." She muttered. Poison to his heart. Her body was slowly disappearing behind the closing doors. _Run! TAKESHI! RUN!_

The prince darted forward, his fingers outstretched. He saw her tiny body in between the cracks of his fingers, his palms closed to catch her. But she wasn't in it. "WAIT DERA-!"

BANG. The door closed slowly but the sound echoed angrily, resounding through the entire gallery, through his now empty heart. The prince's outstretched fingers retracted, her arm swung back to his side, staring back at the door that closed in his face

WHY? IT'S TOO EARLY FOR DERA TO FIND OUT. SHE WON'T ACCEPT ME ANYMORE.

"…Takeshi-kun?" Mia bent over to look at her FIANCEE, who winced so hard down that his face was red. She tip-toed to reach his height, hugging him tightly. "Takeshi-kun, I know it's hard to forget someone you have feelings for. But as your father said, let her go. We're doing this for the best of our kingdoms. Maybe you two were never meant for each other. But WE are." She smiled as she dug her head into the side of neck, smiling warmly.

Yamamoto lifted his head to look up at the ceiling. It was as red, and it first reminded him of Dera's scarlet dress. Yamamoto wanted to scream at himself when he realized that the one which was subduing his injuries were the very red silk off her dress, and that it took her so much love and effort into it, just to make sure he wasn't in pain. But now that this happened… Yamamoto remembered what happened last night. Mia was right. His father was talking about their arranged marriage, and went on with apologizing superficially about how sudden this happened and how everything was urgently arranged without his acknowledgement. Yamamoto couldn't bottle it in him anymore as he sat there to listen to his father talk about the future of both of them. He completely snapped when he heard his father said with his serious voice that he could possess whenever he meant business. It was blunt and serious, the way his father put things.

"Takeshi," He said straight in his face last night. "You must let her go." Enough

"OYAJI!" Yamamoto completely forgotten all about respect and the rules a prince had been trained to obey. For love, he was willing to do anything, even if it's going against the laws of a blue blood.

"You will have to forget her, leave her and focus on the duty you embody, thus forming a mergence upon our two kingdoms." His father said strictly. His son was showing signs of disapproval, and it was rather different of him, since the son never disobeyed him before, always accepting everything that was given to him. Whoever she was, however important HE was to HER, and Tsuyoshi knew that while he was serious, his son was as well.

Yamamoto remembered how frustrated he was, all the blood rushing up his head. The next thing he did was rather impulsive. The coffee table flipped over as tea cups of fragile porcelain crashed onto the marble floor, spilling hot tea all over. Mia shrieked. The prince found himself armed with his own sword he had been carrying with him all the while, aiming a swing straight at his own oyaji's neck. His father was unimpressed, swiftly bringing out his. The father and son was temporary engaging in a lock of swords as they exchanged blows and swings at each other, the ballroom their battlefield. The son's face was contorted, gritting his teeth together in the heat of madness, their faces close as they brought their swords down against their opponent's. The strength of both was superb, their blades nearly slicing into each other's. But in the end, his father pinned his son down, leaving him defenseless.

"Do not forget who was the person who laid your foundations on your skills to a sword." He said, the tip of the blade pointing straight at his forehead. Yamamoto growled, his fingers digging into the purple velvet carpet.

"Father… PLEASE." Yamamoto sighed and hung his head low and asked sincerely. "Don't take Dera away from me. I will do anything."

His father lowered his weapon. "I'm afraid that's impossible, Takeshi. You will get married to Mia, and our kingdoms shall join alliances, and you and that young lady will NEVER see each other EVER AGAIN." Takeshi was pulled back into reality when she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tighter. The prince didn't hug back. " She's not worth it. I heard a lot about her. Apparently she's self-centered, and rude and ill-mannered… Don't get me wrong, but it was rumored that there is something about her that is worth to raise a brow about. So it's best to keep a distance from her till the rumor is gone. Takeshi… I love you more than anyone"

All that while, Gokudera refused to leave, back against the door, telling himself that the last thing he would do was to cry over such a small, stupid matter. _Yamamoto you didn't mean it right? You haven't forgotten about me right? _

From inside of the room, he tried his really best to pick up the conversation. He still believed in the prince, and wishes to hear something comforting from him. Maybe… it was just some misunderstanding. It's fucking stupid. Gokudera should have run away long ago. He doesn't have to stay here waiting for his answer. Who fucking care about the prince anyway?

Something he heard from inside after too long a moment of silence make his back jerk up in total disbelief. "_She's not worth it. I heard a lot about her. Apparently she's self-centered, rude and ill-mannered … Don't get me wrong, but it was rumoured that there is something about her to raise a brow about. So it's best to keep a distance from her till the rumor is gone. Takeshi… I love you more than anyone"_

Gokudera smiled down to himself, and ran away. _Why was I so blind to even realize it? _

For the whole day, the prince couldn't see his princess. Even as he walked down hand in hand with Mia, he constantly kept a look out for her. But the princess that donned the scarlet dress was nowhere to be found. Occasionally, out of desperation, he excused himself from Mia for some time for herself. The prince always kissed her hands politely before leaving, but was a frantically aimless him as he dashed and wondered all over the grounds of the mansion.

He went to everything to look for her, sometimes so tired and depressed he would lean against the wall and slide down against it to sit down. He would cry into his palms, his mind flooded with thoughts of her. The more he recollected those wonderful fragment of memories they shared, he would break down more, tears and cold sweat streaming down. _Dera… where are you? I still need you. It's okay if you hate me now, and you won't talk to me. Just at least let me see your face, your smile, just once more, before we can't love each other anymore._

"Herbivore, be a prince and go back to Mia. You shouldn't keep the ladies waiting."

"What do you understand, Kyoya?" The prince said without lifting his head.

He heard his butler grunt in annoyance. "If you're looking for… her, then I suggest you hurry up and head to the music room. So stand up, herbivore, you make me sick." The sharp butler kicked his master by the side with his smart black shoes. The prince ignore the pain, his face brightening up instantly like a sunbeam. "Thanks Kyoya!" He laughed cheerfully, wiping the sticky tear marks that streamed down his face with the back of his hand. His butler remained shot his master a thin cool look before turning around and leaving in a huff.

Gokudera isolated himself in a room. Like any other rooms in the mansion, this one was really big, more space for darkness to fill in. Gokudera was grateful for the cherry tree outside to strictly allow only so little of light to enter. It would be totally pissing if someone were to step in and see him in his face. It probably looked heartbroken and tear stained now. It's not really a good term to use. So Gokudera called it disgraceful.

So with his face of disgrace, Gokudera allowed his fingers to skip down the row of black and white keys upon the piano. The quiet, sad melody notes left the piano and waltz and flitted in the air like butterflies of the summer. The feeling of the notes fit his fingers better than the dynamites he usual had to carry between them. It soothed him within, but it didn't stop his tears from dripping onto the keys. He was so sad about it he couldn't even think, the thoughts were replaced with throbbing pain. Now he could only see him and the piano before him, like he was lost in a downpour. Vision ahead was blurred, and you don't know where to head, because you're just caught in the middle. Now, it was to the extent that only music was there for him. No. It was himself for himself, since who's fingers were moving for on the keys? He lost the only person who could be there for him already. It was all over. He smashed the keys down hard when was made to remember how he missed the prince. He wanted him back. He needed him. But the point is, the Prince doesn't. He has someone else who would GLADLY LOVE HIM BACK, WITHOUT A SINGLE FEAR THAT ONE DAY HE'LL GET HURT.

The maids were right outside at the door exchanging excited whispers about her talent, and how her rumoured attitude really hid her true abilities and beauty well. They immediately rush away back to work as he saw the young master approach from a distance. At first he was losing hope as he took each step, head spinning for an explanation, and how would he make her listen and accept the truth? If he were her, he would really angry to even bother looking at him as well. Kissing her would be the most stupid thing to do then, even though Yamamoto knew too well that Dera really liked it, and it cheers her up a lot. Now it would produce the reverse effect.

There was soft music somewhere. Yamamoto lifted his depressed face and listened out of curiosity and wonder. Tsuna never told him anything about a musician or a talented pianist coming over… so was it her?

Yamamoto could picture her playing the piano, she would look really pretty. Somehow, she really fit well with a piano than any other. He pictured her fingers that were born for them to run across the notes, dancing upon the black & white striped stage quickly or elegantly. Then her face… it would be…

So downcast. Her eyes…. Dera prefers to cry alone, and she definitely would after what happened in the morning. She was definitely sobbing, without any doubt, and the prince wished there was a. He sprinted forward like he was aiming homerun, calling her name under his breath urgently. He saw the maids leaving from a distance as he closed in fast. He had to take a few steps back to be right infront of the door. Even if it's rather awkward, the Prince took politeness into matter, knocking the door after a lifetime of consideration. He received no reply, but it's not as if Dera knew who the person at the door was. Why wasn't she answering? Worried for his princess, Takeshi pushed the door open at his own will, at the same time the piano notes slammed together, creating the ugliest noise.

He saw her on the ground, her legs tangled, her head leaning on the cushioned piano seat. He shouted her name, out of impulse and desperation. Why was she like that? On the floor? Did she fall? Injured? Crying?

Hearing that name and that voice, Gokudera looked up and turned to face the person he missed so much. Shit. He TOLD himself NOT to show ANYONE this disgracing face. So not only did he fail, the PRINCE was the first one to see this. He saw Yamamoto's as well. They've been exchanging lots of expressions recently, and now what he saw was the painful and guilt-ridden face of his. The prince was pitying him, Gokudera thought. He pities me that he made no longer have someone to love.

Gokudera pushed himself back up to his feet so roughly that he nearly lost balance and fall over. He didn't want to see his face anymore. He threw his body at the door. "Wait Dera listen to…" Once again he was cut short, Gokudera slamming against the white chocolate designed door. It swung hard to close with a bang, separating the both of them, making sure none of them could see each other.

"Dera let me in." The prince pleaded, no alarm in his voice, afraid that it may make her cry even harder. He couldn't see that even as he spoke, Gokudera was cowering into a tight ball, hiding his disgraceful face into his knees. He cried hard, but refused to make a single noise.

"…Dera…" Yamamoto leaned his forehead onto the door. It's not over. I can't. I don't want to lose you yet. The prince winced. "Dera… you, YOU STILL ARE SOMEONE REALLY SPECIAL TO ME! YOU'RE STILL THE FIRST PERSON I FELL FOR AND WILL ALWAYS BE THE PERSON I WOULD FEEL COMPLETE TO BE WITH!" The prince didn't care who else was listening to this, so long as he wanted Dera to know how much she was to him. No one is going to change this, not Mia, not even his own father.

Gokudera raised his head and furiously whipped his tears dry. "I heard enough of that." Gokudera chocked on a laugh as he muttered to himself quietly. But wasn't those words the ones Gokudera was so desperate to hear just now? Now that Takeshi said it out loud, fearlessly declaring, even if there's a chance that he would be rejected.

"If… if you don't want everything we have gone through together to end. Then will you open the door?"

Gokudera heard every single word of that. He didn't want to reply. He tucked his knees closer. There was brief moment of waiting.

…

…

_She'll come out. I'm sure of it. She still needs me as much as I do._

_…_

_…_

_That is, I hope._

_…_

Hope was slipping away when the door before him didn't budge. Yamamoto sighed and turned around. Maybe she needs time for herself.

Click.

The door behind him swung open silently, but Yamamoto looked back to find her looking at the ground, her hair all messy like an abandoned doll. "Dera…"

"If you meant that we're going to get chased by some oversized demon dog again then I'm going to close the door. So…"

To the silver haired teen's surprise, the prince leaned over and brought her back into a hug immediately, not giving a chance to cover her own embarrassment. It was the place where she could fill in perfectly, where Gokudera wanted to belong. The prince smiled, grinned, and laughed. Instead of doing the same, Gokudera tried to pry himself away from the prince, pushing him in the chest, but they weren't separated entirely, since Yamamoto's arms haven't let her go around her sides yet. "Go away. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Dera...?" Yamamoto looked down at her silver hair.

"I SAID GO AWAY. Geez do you understand what I just said? I. DON'T. WANT. TO. SEE. YOU. EVER. AGAIN." Gokudera punched Yamamoto's chest infront of him with each word to put emphasis. "Dera… why?" Yamamoto merely managed to stutter.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS ENOUGH!" Gokudera rested both his fist on him and looked down at their feet. "YOU NO LONGER NEED ME. I'M SURPRISE YOU EVEN CAME TO FIND ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID. NOW THAT YOU HAVE SEEN ME, WHY NO JUST CHASE ME AWAY? I AM NO LONGER IN YOUR EYES ANYMORE. YOU… you probably always have HER already in mind." Gokudera covered his mouth and cheeks with a hand, looked up, and stopped. Yamamoto was leaning close their noses touched. He was listening attentively, his usual cheery eyes areas dangerous and sharp as the blade of his own sword. Such looks was rather rare. The last time he saw it was when he needed to save his life. Now it appeared to the silver haired assassin that those words cost much as the prince's life itself.

"… SO LET GO OFF ME!" Gokudera demanded loudly, sending a palm flying straight for his face.

"…" The prince caught her hand by the wrist with such accuracy before getting hit, never leaving his eyes from hers. The force of his grip were as good as handcuffs. Gokudera was stunned and felt himself paralyzing from the Prince's action.

"Dera, that's enough of you." The prince coldly stated, a thin veil of anger over his puppy-cute eyes. Damn it. Gokudera blushed awkwardly. Dera wished the prince had never learnt such adorable magic to use upon him. Once he sees it, it was SIMPLY IMPPOSIBLE for Gokudera to get angry with him, and it's not just this once. Gokudera remembered how many times he had given in to it.

"…HEY, YAMAMOTO!" Gokudera was forcefully pulled into the room as the prince stormed in before him. The prince somehow threw her onto the piano seat, reaching out to lock the door twice. Gokudera felt the atmosphere mysteriously intimating. To ease himself, he felt his own legs twine into each other. What happened to the prince? It was unlike of him to do such things. He was sure the prince always handled him carefully like some valuable and fragile glass vase, constantly spoiling him. But he clearly had something else in mind now.

"Dera…" Yamamoto turned around after staring at the lock for some time. When he turned around he already saw Gokudera's face growing into the deepest shade of red as possible, even if the room was dark. He smiled, walked over and lifted her chin. "It's okay we're alone now." Gokudera bit his lips when he felt his hot breathe wrapping up the side of his neck. "Take…shi, this is not funny…." Gokudera heart slammed against his chest in the heat of the moment.

"When did I say I was joking?" Yamamoto kissed her hard down upon her lips, stunning his princess. This time Gokudera felt something wet. He drew his face closer to hers, his big hazel eyes calm and dark. FUCK, STOP THAT PUPPY EYE LOOK RIGHT AWAY. Gokudera shouted, in his head, that is. He then remembered another thing about that look, and that when you see him flash it in your way, you know he wants something, badly.

"Idiot… what do you want?"

"I want you to want me." He whispered into her ear. Gokudera nearly fell backwards off the chair when he leaned far too close for comfort. He did, slipping a little, then his whole body, legs sending up towards the ceiling. Yamamoto caught her and pulled her close as they both fell over to the ground. She tried to struggle back up when the prince pinned her down by her palms, knees holding the bottom of her dress down. "YAMAMOTO WHAT ARE YOU…!"

"Dera you'll try to keep quiet okay? Kyoya has eyes everywhere. We don't want anyone to know what we are doing. This will be our little secret," He smiled down at her in the darkness of the room, their fingers folding perfectly into each other's. The prince ran a finger slowly down her throat, making her wince in an eye. For the first time in his life, Gokudera, once the predator after countless lives, was now a vulnerable prey held captive, awaiting. "I don't want anyone to take you away from me." Taking his time, the prince finally to find a spot, smile, and sunk his teeth forcefully down into a vulnerable spot in her soft neck. "You're mine forever."

"OWWWWWWWW! YAMAMOTO WHAT THE HELL!" Gokudera felt his eyes sting from the pain. Instinctively, he clutched the side of his neck where the source of pain was. Yamamoto noticed the tears at the corner of her eyes. But he didn't worry, just smiled. "Sorry Dera, was I too rough on you?" He whispered into her ear as he kissed the wound softly. Gokudera mind raced aimlessly, feeling his breath getting faster, growing more shallow. Not good.

But he couldn't exactly say that he was despising all that was taking place… it's just that, it was too early. Besides Gokudera still has something the prince cannot find out. He may be his princess in the Prince's eyes, but…

As far as they love each other, Gokudera was still a male.

"Yamamoto we can't…" Gokudera tried to regain balance within his body, but air was slowly running out that he was too weak to run away. Holding his breath, Gokudera pushed him away and head for the door, or what his eyes thought was the door. Gokudera was so confused he headed to the windows instead. "Nee Dera come back here~" Yamamoto laughed as he sat up in a casual fashion, watching Dera as she fell over to the bay window. When his mind cleared, the prince was already infront of him. "Yama…"

"Dera I want you right now…" He yanked the curtains shut after he grabbed her back to her feet, close to his side. "YAMA-" The prince kissed her cravingly again in the now total darkness. With a hand supporting her from her bare back, Gokudera's cheeks burst instantly into a red hue. He screamed in his mind: "IDIOT. WHY DON'T YOU LET ME SAY SOMETHING!"

"YAMAMOTO!" All the anger within her converted into a whole new burst of energy, she ripped herself apart from him. Wiping her mouth with her forearm, she shouted again, looking at the ground. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" He couldn't see the ground in pitch black, neither could he see the prince, only faint traces and outlines of him. Even his usual bright eyes that shone like hazel stars of the night were dull and dim. "…"

Gokudera felt fingers slowly touching her shoulders, one by one. It triggered the now provoked him, and Gokudera couldn't care what he did but to stop anything else from happening.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gokudera hit him. He doesn't know where. He felt his fist descend upon his target. As if it wasn't enough, Gokudera felt the piano chair beside him. Once felt, once in contact with it, he sent it without aim into the darkness infront, all of this was done in a fit of anger and confusion. There was a thumbling crash, probably a sound of splitting wood.

Gokudera rushed over to quickly push the curtains apart for light. ALL he wanted now was light. There was nothing to hide anymore. The light dripped back into the room, sufficient enough to see his prince sitting on the floor, half hidden in the shadows. He was clutching his cheek with both hands, probably a bruise. The blood was actually flowing out from behind his choppy raven-black hair. Gokudera felt really guilty now, regretting his rashness. "What was I thinking… Yamamoto I hope you're okay? Are you in a lot of pain? I'm sorry." Only that he couldn't say it, no matter how hard he tried. Instead, the words that came was "PERVERT, SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

Yamamoto laughed.

"Dera…. I'm sorry." He looked up, and the light showed his eyes, he was really, looking TRULY happy. "I… I wanted to show you, that I'm serious. I want you, really. Before this…. I wanted to hold you, to tell you the reason why I wanted to do it with you."

"…"

"… because I don't love her, and I'm forced to marry her, due to some issues over my family, over our kingdom. I was forced to comply, and that I would NEVER see you again. Dera do you understand? I don't want her to be the one. So I thought…. Maybe if I do it with you first, before my given time runs dry, then I won't live my rest of my life unfulfilled and with regret."

_…Takeshi… why only now? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?_

He looked away, and smirked a short laugh. "But it's okay now. Maybe you still hate me for what I've done earlier, that's why you don't want to do it even when I was really serious." He looked up at her, and now his whole face was lit by the light that shone from behind Gokudera.

"Who knows, maybe it's easier for me to leave you."

Gokudera showed a small sigh upon his body of shock. How could you… HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! I LOVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU DID AS WELL! YOU PROVED TO ME YOU DIDN'T, AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING AS IF I NEVER LOVED YOU FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! THIS IS UNFAIR!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gokudera blurted out in rage, a punch flying down. Stupid. The prince is stupid. Gokudera can't believe he fell so madly in love for him.

At that precise moment, the white entrance door opened.

There was a shrill, desperate cry of stop.

Gokudera froze and look up, to find the same young lady who possessed the fine black hair, at her verge of tears. It was her, the one who took Takeshi away from him. She wasn't returning the murderous gaze from Gokudera, more worried about her Takeshi, clutching his cheek in pain on the floor.

"TAKESHI, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" She ran up and hugged him, crying like a maiden would into her gentleman's side. The prince slowly took his hands off his injury, revealing a slight bruise. He patted her quivering head. "I slipped." He lied. Mia won't take that for a truthful answer, knowing the Prince just didn't want her to worry anymore. She took her face away from him and faced the speechless maiden dressed in scarlet. Mia's cute face bore an angry look. "Stop hurting my Takeshi! He had enough of you! If you don't love him then say so! Don't make Takeshi chase you anymore. People can get tired and sad!"

…

"Takeshi let's go." Mia took his hand into her dainty ones, watching her prince raise to his feet. That reassured her to smile. At least that ruthless woman didn't hurt him too much. She sort of has to drag the prince out, shutting the door with a small but stern slam, right in Gokudera's face.

His fist clenched.

Down at the grand hall stairwell not far outside, the prince and princess were walking side by side. "I told you not to see her anymore. See Takeshi? Now she hurt you. Let's go and get you treated…" "…" Yamamoto refused to speak to her. From the distance, he faintly heard a muffled sound of smashing, catching his attention for a while. "Takeshi?" Mia looked up at him. "Ah. Sorry Izumi-san." Then they proceeded back to leave.

It was only hours later when the Prince overheard the maids down at the laundry complaining about how troublesome it is to replace that grand piano in the music room.

**Hello ppl~! 3 Waree waree I haven't been updating for a LONG while. Hahaha so yep here it is. :D I'm working on the next chappie already. Let's hope there's still some scraps of fluffiness within me... :P**


	7. What if I told you?

The music room isn't an ideal place for Gokudera to take refuge and isolation anymore, after what had taken place in it. He stared down at the piano, panting. The classical instrument's lid was completely ripped off after he sent it flying across the room to hit a wall with a deafening crash.

"… What have I…" the broken pieces that littered around his feet. This is what the prince had turned him into, a desperate, psychotic broken heart. He squatted down, his hands clutching his head, scrambling to bunch up his hair as much as his fingers could get into. Too depressed, he let out a long, defeated sigh. It was all over, but he really didn't mean it. He never did. He didn't want to hurt his Takeshi, and now the worst part of it is that he couldn't make up for his mistake, and allow someone else to do it in place. The prince now loved her for sure. Surly, he can't fall in love with some ill mannered person like him, Gokudera reflected upon.

Gokudera stood up, took a few steps back in disbelief, and then turned around to dash out.

The sun was setting through the tall windows in the endless corridor, the air warm and breezy. Takeshi remembered he had done a lot with Mia today, but he couldn't remember exactly what. He couldn't concentrate for the entire day, amazingly losing consciousness in his wake. Now, overwhelmed with fatigue and depression, he needed to rest.

"See you at dinner," and with that Mia went on her tippy toes to give him a quick peck. The prince felt nothing, a simple nod before leaving for his own bedroom. He didn't want any dinner, since he had lost his appetite long ago anyway. He would not eat for tonight, just the first and the simplest punishment he's giving himself. He had some self-reflection to do.

He can't believe it. He'll have to leave with Mia in exactly less than 1 day, even when his stay was suppose to last 7, back to THEIR kingdom, where they were suppose to live 'happily ever after'. 24 hours. 24 hours to set things right. He really didn't care about what Dera did, as long she still love him. Because of his mistake, Dera thinks he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. There was still hope, to confess, to…

Whoops. Yamamoto's headache momentarily sent his body swaying over, nearly knocking himself into the wall. He had to cross his legs awkwardly to keep balance. 24 hours... before he could never see Dera again. There's still so much things he had to tell her, and too little time. By the time both could finally face each other, everything would be far from over. It's even harder to approach her now that there was lots of door slamming and things crashing around the mansion now and then throughout the rest of the afternoon. It didn't take long for everyone to learn just who the source of racket was. Something must be done to stop her from going way too overboard, but who was brave enough to confront her? With her incomparable tantrum, they would simply turn into her next victim or worse. Some of the really desperate ones like the senior Butlers in-charge had to turn to the young Master Takeshi for help.

"You have to do something, Sir. Madame has been in an extremely foul mood since the start of the day. What happened? If this continues, a lot of the valuables within the property would reduce to nothing but scraps!" their old voices shaky with the hint of old age and frantic. Takeshi received the news like a true prince would, calm and ever ready, Mia would look at with that 'See what I mean?' expression upon her face. He nodded solemnly, apologizing on the behalf of Dera, getting more and more guilty every single report he received by everyone, all that she had broken. But what he was most guilty about is what HE has broken - her heart, and the trust and bond they have managed to build between them. Now because of that kiss he gave to someone he didn't even love, their most beautiful bridge shattered into nothing.

The walk back to his room felt like forever.

Closing the door behind him, he found his room's atmosphere felt shell-hollow. l. She wasn't sleeping on his bed. It didn't take long for Takeshi to realize how the atmosphere was always amazing with her around until he lost it. The prince thought he deserved it. Shamefully, he trudged back to his bed and slumped down into its comfort. It did help to repair his fatigued body, but not his spirit. Looking across the horizon of the soft covers, he saw the same pillow that she loved to snuggle into. Its cover was crinkled with folds. Yamamoto couldn't help but to reach for them, to brush them out with the tip of his fingers as far as he reach for it, hoping they could smoothen back before her image comes back. It was impossible. Everything reminded him of her now, even the flaws upon that pillow covers. He grabbed it, flew it down to his side, so he could hug it like how she would. It didn't make him feel any better when he could pick out the beautiful smell of her, her hair that smelt like the sea breeze, her skin fresh as wet grass. Yamamoto was practically on the verge of depression. "I screwed up, I screwed up, I screwed up…" He kept repeating. How Takeshi wished for this nightmare to end, wishing that by the time he wakes up, he'll have Dera by his side, in his arms all over again.

Something caught his attention. Curious, he pulled it out from behind the mattress. Realising what it was, his grasp to it loosen to a careful one. Even cramped in between the bedframe and mattress, the floral wreath on his lap was still fresh as ever, by some miracle. The wreath was, to the Prince's puzzlement, red of ixoras. This definitely wasn't the bluebell wreath he wove specially for her.

Yamamoto laughed silently to himself, even if it's a sad one, for the first time in hours. He could imagine how Dera looked like, struggling to keep all the flowers in place. The wreath itself proved Dera's poor skills of braiding flora. Kudos to his naivety, Yamamoto couldn't figure out what made Dera decide to do this, and wondered what or who is it for. But one thing was clear. Somehow Yamamoto somehow figured it out that she truly devoted herself to this. Typical of him. Caressing the small petals in between his fingers reminded him of her silky locks. "…"

Yamamoto went ahead and wove everything back neatly, thinking she needs all the help she could get. He wondered how Dera would look when she sees this. Let's hope she'll forgive him. Just let her smile again like nothing happened.

A loud crash shook him back to reality. He stared at his door and hesitated before rushing out anxiously to find out what happened.

He had thrown his tantrum upon a few kitchen maids, remarking about how the tall stake of china plates were 'an eyesore that was blocking my vision. I could crash into it you know!' Throwing in almost all the vulgarities found in the dictionary, he knocked the entire stack of plates over. He saw it sway into an S, then like raindrops, they fell to the floor, only not with a soft pitter-pattering, rather a thunderous crash of smashing porcelain.

The maids who wore their black and white attire fell down and hugged each other tightly in terror, bracing themselves for more to come. They gasped at the priceless kitchenware which shattered into pieces before their eyes. They were even more horrified when the Prince of Blue's guest kicked a wave of shreds into their arms, shouting "No one deserves to eat out of these!" Of course, that included him as well. With the heels of his shoes furiously hitting the marble floor, he dismissed himself from the mess he had created.

"Damn it, I want to go home. This is some screwed up shit…" Gokudera grumbled to the floor. He came as an assassin, someone after a royalty's life. How on earth did he decide to return home as a woman with a broken heart? He gritted his teeth and winced to dismiss the shameful thought off his mind, his pace quickened. He better do something about his presence before he starts trying to cause more trouble. Suddenly he jolted back up straight when he realize he nearly rushed into someone. "I'M SOR-"Gokudera tried to apologise, but he couldn't, stunned speechless at their unexpected meeting.

"Erm…" Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Hey."

Gokudera regained his composure quick. Shit.

"Ah. DERA." Gokudera swung back sharply and made a dash for it. Shit shit shit shit shit. Gokudera realized his feet won't listen to him as he tried dismissing that feeling of embarrassment off his mind. And he hadn't really gotten use to running around balancing on thin heels. As a result, he didn't even finish running a mere few metres before Yamamoto briskly caught up.

"DERA~"

"CRAP!" And Gokudera was brought to the floor as Yamamoto dove his beloved, hugged her tightly around the waist, sending them crash-landing across and onto the marble floor. Of course, Yamamoto made sure he secured her safely at the top before he felt his back slammed against the marble. It hurt, but he couldn't be any happier to feel Dera in his touch once again.

"GOTCHA!" Yamamoto laughed victoriously. An uncontrollable blush erupted on the assassin's face as Gokudera face nearly touched Yamamoto's. He looked so adorable with that smile Gokudera didn't know what to do. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't about to give up yet. "DerARGH!" Yamamoto yelled in pain as Gokudera did something really beast, biting down on the muscle of the prince's left shoulder. "LEMEGWO" Gokudera demanded as he sunk his teeth viciously in in attempt to be released from the pain. Yamamoto endured it calmly as his princess wrestled. Thank goodness they're alone. If not Gokudera would be punished severely for assaulting the royalty.

"Dera would you stop this?" Yamamoto kissed her hair. Surely enough, the bitter force upon his left shoulder weakened slightly. Yamamoto seized the chance. "Geez…won't you ever calm down to listen?"

"…"

"Hn? Solving your problems does not happen after you throw a tantrum. It only leads you further away from your answer."

Gokudera couldn't believe it. It took an idiot of a prince to tell him something like this. Something that he knew all along, but couldn't do. His heart is in a mess, and Yamamoto could tell. Because… because there's no other way. He can't accept, neither can he relax. Everything now is a mess that all his anger and stress were all beginning to surface in his actions and words.

Gokudera stopped his vicious act, and slumped onto him with no intentions to run away anymore. "I'm tired, Takeshi, I'm tired of everything" He mumbled.

Yamamoto sat up and patted her hair once. "Yah." He rubbed his back from the sore. "I'm tired too."

"Huh?" And a palm rested on Gokudera's cheek and Gokudera was forced to look straight into Yamamoto's eyes. "I want to know the truth, Dera."

"!" Gokudera's single heartbeat slammed down. What… what has Yamamoto find out?

"Dera from the day I met you… why do you hardly smile? Aren't you happy you're with me? Is there… something troubling you since the start of everything between us?" Yamamoto asked without a smile. Gokudera stared back wide-eyed for a brief moment. Oh. So that's it. Gokudera sighed mentally.

"…Nothing… honest." Gokudera threw his gaze to the right. But Yamamoto leaned closer, and Gokudera was forced to look at him. "DERA, I WON'T TAKE THAT AN ANSWER. I WANT THE TRUTH." Yamamoto said firmly, and he saw her speechless surprised look. He was intimidating her, and he really didn't want to force her into this. But all the weird things that have been happening lately, maybe all can be solved with an honest answer. Yamamoto, up till now, has not found out how she truly felt about him, and it's because of this that made their love so unstable, and it made him so uneasy and afraid. It was only made worse when Mia walked into and between their lives. And definitely not to be left out, that Mukuro … Yamamoto bit his lower lip.

Gokudera watched his lover's face contort slightly. It made him feel guilty. He really can't. It's too early for him to find out. "I'm sorry Yamamoto…" Gokudera apologised in his head, "I'm sorry I came to drag you into this. I never wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me. I…"

"I can't." Gokudera finally said.

"… ah." Yamamoto lifted her off him, then he face-palmed himself. "Sorry Dera." He looked down at his knees, feeling ashamed with himself for forcing her. "… It isn't your fault Takeshi, don't be sad." But the prince continued in his sulk.

"Yamamoto…" His fist clenched at his dress.

Yamamoto felt a quick, uneasy peck on his cheek in the midst of his sad silence. "Dera?" He perked up. He saw her blushing behind her bangs. "I… really can't. I'm sorry. Takeshi." She looked away fast. "I… I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO CARRY THE BURDEN OF MY OWN PROBLEMS. IT'S… it's complicated. I can't put it in words-!"

Yamamoto rushed to his feet after grabbing her wrist tightly. "YAMA-!" The prince covered her mouth with a palm and he threw themselves behind the curtains fast. The velvet helped them perfectly off sight of the outside. Gokudera panicked beyond his heart can handle, as he whole body fought to run away, but the prince held her tightly against him. Shit. Gokudera cursed in his mind as his breathing rate increased. The prince has attempted to do something stupid once. Why did he even trust this pervert in the first place! Gokudera was locked down like a thousand heavy metal chains locked up his movements. His loud cries for help were barely audible.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps somewhere outside. Gokudera stopped struggling and stayed still, heavily panting for air.

It was a pair of high heels, and smart male shoes. "It's already late. I wonder where my Takeshi-kun is…" Gokudera knew it was Mia. Takeshi-kun.

"Worry not, Mademoiselle. I'll escort Yamamoto-sama personally to the dining hall as soon as possible."

"Thank you Kyoya. I hope he doesn't run away with that scary woman. His father would be so upset at him if he is caught betraying the royal family."

"…" The footsteps diminished to nothing. They finally left.

Yamamoto sighed in relief and let her go. Gokudera whipped around. "You… you could be at least gentler!" Gokudera complained, rubbing the side of his arm. Yamamoto laughed heartily at her cute pout. "Sorry sorry, but there wasn't time to say 'hey Dera someone's coming let's hide first before we are caught with each other' you know." Gokudera looked up and smiled. "Idiot..." And she hugged the prince. "Please don't leave me alone ever again. There's no guarantee that my problems will be entirely solved, but I won't surrender if I have you. You… are what I chose to follow and abandon some things of my life. So don't let me regret this decision." Gokudera mocked his usual irritated tone.

Yamamoto placed his arms around her waist, "Silly Dera, does this mean you have forgiven me?" He looked straight. "But…" Yamamoto sighed in defeat. "To think my father would arranged beforehand."

"…"

"Dera. I only have one day left with you." Yamamoto decided that it was finally the time to reveal the painful truth.

"WHAT!" Gokudera looked up in shock. "ONE day only! That's…" Gokudera knew from the start that one day Yamamoto will be ripped out of his life sooner or later. But this… not this soon! "I'm sorry Dera that I can't keep my promise." Yamamoto eyes saddened. "I have to uphold my principles as a prince. It's for the better for the entire country, better for you, right?" He tried his best to smile. Gokudera couldn't find any reason for him to do the same back.

"But but but! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" To think Gokudera already forgave Yamamoto, he can't.

"I know it's hard. It is, for the both of us." Yamamoto took hold of her soft hands. "So before I leave you forever, promise me you will smile more often, even if I can't see it. It's the most beautiful thing in the world." Yamamoto's forehead touched hers, Gokudera remained speechless.

The setting sun was taking center stage, playing the pearl of fire as it graced its way below the humbly shimmering sea. It was already getting dark. Yamamoto watched the golden light bathed her sad face, staining her silver hair as she looked outside. He can't stand the thoughts of leaving her alone. What would happen to her after he's gone?

"Oh well," Gokudera's head drooped, eyes shadowed behind his bangs, and it put Yamamoto's thoughts aside. "It can't helped then."

Gokudera turned around and tried to convince the prince in the way like he didn't care. " Don't worry. I'm sure Mia will take good care of you!" Gokudera gave the prince a pat on the shoulder. " After all she's a princess, and I'm just a… nevermind. You deserve someone like her."

The prince blinked twice. "Eh?"

Gokudera gave a heavy sigh. God are you really an idiot? Haven't I say enough? "I said," and this time Gokudera placed emphasis on each and every word. "You are better off with Mia. She's fine, gentle, and approachable and she would never even dream of hurting you. Haven't you have enough of me? I'm sick and tired of you always trying to help me and bring back the happiness that I once had! You're making me owe you far more than anyone can imagine."

Yamamoto saw them. Immediately he retrieved a handkerchief from his coat's breast pocket, catching them as soon as they came. "It would be different for you if you have her by your side instead of me. You won't have a single reason to cry if you are with her. She's a princess anyone would chase to the end of the earth for!"

Yamamoto heard enough. Everything was not true. He was sure she knew what she was saying… hopefully. How can you lie like this? As much as the prince didn't want to believe, it sounded so much like she was trying so badly to get rid of him.

"De-"

"If you have time to hit on women in isolated places, then there's definitely time for dinner."

"WARGH!" Gokudera's body shot up in surprise. The melancholic atmosphere was immediately overtaken by fear as Kyoya parted the curtains and bluntly announced.

"Ahahaha Kyoya!" Yamamoto leaned over and hug Gokudera so no one could see her face. The prince was well aware how Gokudera hated to display her feelings easily and to everyone. "Kyoya don't do that. Look you scared her~ ^^"

The butler gave his master a cold thin glare, to which even put the prince queasy. He wasn't afraid to show that he still loved Dera deeply despite the arrangement of the marriage. His father can change his future, but not what he truly devote his love to.

Gokudera felt the embrace grow more secure.

"Got it got it Kyoya~" Yamamoto gave his butler a thumbs up. "I'll be there soon. Tell them they have no long to wait."

"You should know about the protocol."

"Seated 15 minutes before every meal, my bad. Ahaha."

Kyoya gave Takeshi's princess a brief stare as he turned around to leave.

"…" Yamamoto watched his butler disappear behind the corner, and then he looked down. "Dera's he's gone." Gokudera peeped just a little just in case. Even without looking at him previously, Gokudera felt his stare like a dagger slicing at his back. He sighed in defeat. How on earth did that guy get the job? He'll probably get an even higher pay if he worked as a debt collector in his own town area.

"Dera do you want dinner?" "HUH?" Gokudera gave his prince a big 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "You out of your mind? They'll literally kick my ass out! You don't even know what would happen to you if your butler tell everyone that he caught you having me to yourself!"

"Ahaha like I'm scared of them! I'm a prince can give any orders and do anything I want. And I want you to have dinner." Yamamoto held her hand and ran before his princess made further statements of objection.

"Ta… TAKESHI I HONESTLY DON'T WANT TO EAT I'M REALLY FULL!" Remember how Gokudera said Takeshi was last person he wanted to face? Change of mind. It's his family that he dreads the most now. Takeshi looked more than happy to introduce him to the entire royal family. "Dera since you came you HARDLY ate! I'm sure you're not use to that!"

... It's an honest yes actually. Gokudera thought as they ran down flights of the stairwell hand in hand. They stopped infront of a grand pair of doors similar to the others. Gokudera anxiously tugged at his sleeve. Yamamoto gave his princess a reassuring smile before he swung them open.

Awaiting them in silence was a long dining table that stretched all the way to the other end of the hall, and around them sat important people from all over the land. Gokudera could recognize a few faces – Jyuudaime and his newly wedded wife, Kyoko-sama, Lady Dokuro of the neighbouring Mist Empire, the obnoxious 5 year old cow prince from the City of thunder… Gokudera found a pair of eyes looking displeased in his way from the far end of the room. It was no surprise that it belonged to the father of the Prince of Rain.

"I apologise, Father." The prince bowed sincerely. He found his seat as he passed by the back of his father.

"Takeshi." He confirmed coldly without turning back.

"You can't deny her from food, Father." The voice was equally as serious.

The prince looked around playfully. "There isn't an extra seat anywhere?"

"This young lady can take a seat by Hibari there." His father pointed opposite him, where Kyoya was already eating quietly, not giving a care if the higher standings have started dining or not. Carnivores don't give a damn to herbivores.

Gokudera gulped. He knew this was almost more than a bad idea. He sat down, not knowing what to do as he stared at the expensive culinary and the forks and spoons that lined by the sides in various shapes and form. What the heck was each for? Gokudera then found out that Mia's seat was just right next to Takeshi's.

The dinner began officially as Tsunayoshi- Sama rose from his chair and declared with a wine glass raised. Gokudera just watched and learned how to use the cutlery fast. No matter whether is it drinking or taking a bite, Gokudera never left his eyes off the couple. It was really stupid, because he knew he was watched, well, at least by some phantom stalker butler for a neighbor.

It came to a point where Gokudera have absolutely no desire to fill his stomach no matter how desperately it begged for food, no matter how delicious the spread was. The couple before him was getting too much onto his nerves, with Mia's constant spoon feeding the prince like an over-pampered puppy, laughing at her everytime Yamamoto makes a mess on his face when he eats. "Grow up already idiot." Gokudera muttered before he took a sip at the wine. The liquor burnt his nostrils, nearly causing his eyes to sting up tears. "UMPH!" Gokudera choked at that, and gave a relief sigh that he didn't die. How exactly did they put up with it, he watched the butler took a sip with class.

Takeshi was engaged in a vibrant conversation with his wife-to-be, commending the chefs about doing the best once again, or at least that's what Gokudera figured from the other side of the table. She smiled at the prince and pointed and his plate. Gokudera raised a brow when Takeshi's bright smile faded slightly. He nodded and with a fork, picked up a cut piece of sirloin coated with thick gravy. Putting on his biggest, brightest smile, he raised it infront of her, who happily leaned forward and eagerly took a bite.

"…"

All of a sudden he found himself being caught by Yamamoto's sad gaze at his way. "…Che. " Gokudera looked away in disgust. The ultimate solution to feign ignorance was to continue eating like he knew absolutely nothing.

Then came to dessert.

A small dish was set before him. On it sat a piece of milk pudding. "…" Gokudera stared at it, at that murky reflection of his miserable self upon its flawlessly smooth white surface. "I wonder who is he thinking of right now." When he looked up he realized that Takeshi was doing the same.

… Takeshi?

"Stupid Gokudera, stupid! You don't give a fuck and you never will. He's not yours anymore. He can't keep all the promises he made to you. So shut those thoughts out. And EAT." Gokudera mentally reprimanded himself. Crossed, he shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth and ate. It tasted like a cloud from heaven, but that image of the prince's upset look was stuck to the back of his head that he couldn't taste any joy from it.

I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.

Opposite the table Yamamoto watched her eat with eye purposely shut. "Dera…" Things are never going to get better like this. Just the simple thing of worrying caused a loss of appetite. Worse, the thought of how things might just end.

"Takeshi,"

"Takeshi!"

"EH?" Yamamoto gave his princess his attention. She looked unhappy, a cheek puffed. Uh-oh, has he been too inattentive to his surroundings? "Yes, Izumi-san?"

"You're spacing out again." She jokingly knocked the side of the prince's head with a knuckle. "Here, can't you eat by yourself? Are you doing this on purpose?" Before Yamamoto could respond, she took his spoon and scooped up a small hill of a pudding. "Open wide~" She grinned as brightly as Yamamoto could. He sighed mentally, too polite to reject her, he hesitantly took a bite. Om.

His eyes travelled sideways to take a peek. Dera was looking into her teacup as she drank, minding her own business. Liar, I know you care…

"TAKESHI!" Shoot. "SORRY SORRY, HIME!" Yamamoto profusely begged for forgiveness. Oh please don't make a fuss. Guess life goes on. Yamamoto allowed himself to be fed.

"Takeshi you have something there…"

"huh?" Too late. Mia leaned over and licked the corner of the prince lips.

"! IZUMI-SAN?"

BANG!

It startled not only the couple, but the entire room of people. And buzzing across the room stopped abruptly. All eyes turned to the source of the sound.

Gokudera was standing up with both his palms firmly slammed against the table. He had enough. He can't take it anymore. His heart can't take it anymore. Two drops of tears stains the white cloth of the table. His palms went numb previously, now the pain was blossoming rapidly across the surface, like ramming both his hands onto a carpet of needles. He didn't even need to look at them to know how red they were. Gokudera slowly lifted his head and took a good look at everyone in the room, the looks on the face and the guilt was enough to be a punishment. Jyuudaime holding onto Kyoko-sama, Mia clinging onto Takeshi.

His fists clenched into the cloth.

"I apologise." He told Jyuudaime formally. He nodded in forgiveness after awhile of hesitation, and with that Gokudera guiltily dismissed himself quietly from the dining hall.

It's already 11 that night, Gokudera had spent all his time reflecting. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…." He repeated for the millionth time as he buried his face underneath all his violet pillows. To be in his Lolita style room to die in shame, the perfect punishment.

"But…" Gokudera sulked. He never wanted to see their love end. It's really too early for him to accept this. He sighed long and hard. What should I do…?

There was pecking on the window from outside, immediately catching his attention. "FUCK." Gokudera wiped off the last traces of tears, and got ready to face the worst.

But it wasn't the owl that draped the aura of pain or bloodlust that await him outside in the night. It was warm, almost fuzzy and happy. Gokudera found himself looking at a little swallow, busy pecking the window for entry.

Without hesitation, Gokudera searched for the latch and pushed the windows open. A chilly wind caressed his face. The swallow swiftly flew in at one of a kind speed. It soared all around, but it never left Gokudera's side, almost like it wanted to cheer him up, not wanting him to feel like he's alone. Gokudera did felt better with some company, and smiled warmly at the friendly animal that came to play. Gokudera sat by the latch and watched it strut its stuff for a while. What amazed him, was that it started to sing, chirping to a music Gokudera fallen in love at first note. (sh… don't tell him in the parallel universe we call it Oretachi no Yakusoku, a song dedicated for their love ;3) Closing his eyes he enjoyed it along with the bird.

When the song ended, Gokudera's new found blue feathered friend flew down to his side as they settled by the window bay. "That's beautiful." He smiled as he pat its head and stroke down its neck, "You're one talent for such a small guy."

It chirped, a sign of accomplishment. Then it flew into Gokudera's palms. "Eh? What's this…?" Gokudera noticed something tied to its leg. Carefully he untied the string that bound it to the swallow's skinny legs. It's a note.

_Can you meet me at the stairwell that leads to the grand ballroom? I have something I want you to know._

_With love,_

_A big idiot_

"…" Gokudera folded the note. He looked at the little bird now with a different view. It cocked its head playfully and blinked its big beady eyes. What does that idiot want now? I already screwed up at dinner.

Gokudera got to his feet and paused in his tracks. Is… is that person going to end it all with me? Right… since tomorrow I can't see him anymore, he probably has some last words to tell me. And in the middle of the night, good thinking idiot.

"Since you're so pathetic, I'll just let you have one last chance." And Gokudera left his room. Once gone, the swallow flew out of the opened window, winding down the olive tree that grew by the window, zipped through the gaps of the doors, into the dark, quiet grand ballroom.

Yamamoto leaned against the stairwell and waited. His smile returned when his swallow came back to him. "Did you do everything as instructed?" Yamamoto laughed proudly at it. The bird sang as it flapped its wings out to fold it back comfortably. "I knew I could trust you." Yamamoto grinned. Everytime he felt sad or just wanted company, Kojiro never failed once in cheering him up. Too bad he needed his pet swallow to reach to her, instead of doing it himself.

"Tonight I want to settle everything." And his hand that was placed deep inside his coat pocket held that special little box tighter, his heart beating faster.


	8. Runaway

Walking alone in the corridors, Gokudera was barely visible in the dark, only the panels of glass were illuminated from the light outside. It was cold, like every night would, just like their first night they met felt like. Somehow as Gokudera approached closer to him, everything could be related to their first meeting together.

Gokudera continued to venture forward into the seemingly endless dark tunnel, his brows furrowed. But he continued to walk forward, to the presence before him.

It was unmistakable. Those coloured eyes, that number six. Gokudera's actions showed no sign of hesitation or fear as he paced forward a few more steps, stopping a far distance before him.

Cladded in the same suit that always made him look prim and proper, he was smiling, this time a gloved hand over a fancy walking cane, indigo jewels studded its grip. With his true emotions masked behind a calm demeanor, the aura of anger burnt along with the chilly wind of the night against Gokudera's pale skin. The magician wasn't in a good mood.

" Well isn't this unexpected." Gokudera spat, eyesbrows furrowed.

"Indeed, young assassin."

Gokudera shuffled his weight and looked back smugly. "What do you want now? Sorry but I don't have time to play with you. Someone wants to see me."

The magician had a good look at the assassin, raising a brow in question at that miniskirt. "You still owe me something." He went straight to the point.

"… Right." Gokudera scratched the back of his head like he just remembered, almost like something the Prince would do. What Mukuro heard was indeed most unexpected. You could see that hint of surprise in his eyes at Gokudera's words.

"Like I would, bastard."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"I said, like I would, bastard. You're just as deaf and dumb as the prince." He repeated, and with pure resolution he said, "I won't do it." He stressed every word to make things clear. " Now if you excuse me…" Gokudera bravely disregarded the magician's presence and went ahead.

"What's the use? At the very end, he's not yours."

It's not like that question haven't crossed Gokudera's mind once. Gokudera paused in his tracks at it.

"That is none of my concern." Gokudera spoke with a vicious glare in his eyes, telling the magician to mind his own business. "From the beginning, the prince deserves someone far better than me. I'm going to drag him down if I continue to stay by his side." The thought of giving someone who belonged to him away hurt him more than anything, but he was not angry at what the prince did to him. It was never his fucking fault.

Gokudera looked into the magician's eyes, "Rokudo Mukuro, I won't complete the task given. I'm going to go back to how it used to be." Gokudera continued to walk past the magician.

Suddenly the ground below him shook and crumbled. "WHAT THE!" Gokudera wanted to run, but realize, the area of damage circled closely to his foot. Petrified, he had no time to recover and escape, as blinding violent light broke out from below the debris. Stems of lotuses stretched out from the ground at a fierce speed. Before Gokudera realized what was happening, he was locked in a cylinder cage of lotuses, which formed something resembling a netted cage. Its area so small, it totally took away Gokudera's freedom of movement. "OI! M-MUKURO WHAT THE HELL?" Gokudera frantically tried prying the stems apart. No use. They were equivalent to metal bars.

Mukuro took his time to get up close with the caged assassin. Gokudera growled threateningly. _Not even killing you had helped. Mukuro thought._ "Guess this is the last resort." Mukuro had invested valuable time and resources, and now the assassin think he could easily pull his ass out of everything? Everything could have been a smooth sail to success. The most unexpected thing happened, and that was how LOVE got in the way. He cannot accept just how ignorant the bomber was to the entire situation. But then again, the motive was for now, a secret.

"Don't think too big of yourself. You're matters are none of my concern as well." He addressed to the assassin. "Let me show you what should be your REAL concern…"

Mukuro turned around and drew a circle in the air before him with his cane. It revealed a portal like mirror. Something was slowly surfacing from its misty surface. Behind his imprisonment, Gokudera stared at it initially with suspicion, then it turned into intense disbelief, then letting his breathe go slowly, he was shocked from what his eyes told him was reality. Turbulent gasps wrecked his body. His grip onto the bars grew tighter.

NO… THIS… THIS CAN'T BE!

"There's still escape from your heart." The magician rested the end of the cane on Gokudera's heart. Gokudera was buried under too much dismay to respond. " It's caged with grief isn't it? You know very well what you should do, don't you?" Mukuro watched the tears welling up in Hayato's eyes as they poured down his cheeks with no resistance. Gokudera looked down to the floor and winced hard, on the verge of admitting defeat. DAMN YOU…

"So who's it going to be?" Mukuro asked with a smile, like he just saw right through the assassin. It was as if he had already won. Things turned out to be much easier than he thought, and all it took was to force the reality, and to not giving any time to be able to accept it.

Yamamoto stared up from where he hid and waited for her. Through that mere gap between the columns, nothing changed, not a single sight of that striking red. Once again the prince sighed silently to himself and leaned against the wall, a sad, worried look dawning upon his face. The watch in his hand snapped shut with a click. The longer he waited, the more frantic he felt. Where was his princess? What should I do if she… Yamamoto shut his eyes tightly to shake those thoughts out of his head. Calm down… the prince thought of her sweet rare smile of hers and it seemed to dump out all the negative feelings within. Yamamoto didn't find it surprising when he smiled to himself.

Nah, she'll accept me, I'm sure of it! I just need confidence! He closed his eyes to find ease. Their feelings for each other… the prince was well aware of it, and he believed she was too. It had to be fate that they met, to fall in love at first sight. The prince wanted it to be kept that way. He wanted to continue to hold her and love her with no restrictions, to be there for her if she felt like falling. And if was determined to make things this way, it had to be NOW.

And she shall be…

"Takeshi?"

The prince's soothing, collected self collapsed without warning, a gasp escaped from the shock. That pricelessly adorable voice was unmistakable, even if heard just once, especially when she called his name like that. It was something simplest things of her that he cherished deeply. She's finally here! Yamamoto's head merely processed that fact as he swallowed a lump in his throat, roughly fixing his collar. So this was how Tsuna felt like when being called by the name by someone who he truly cared for, and loved him back just as much. He turned around, and Dera was already halfway down the stairs, a hand gently resting on the handrail. She already caught sight of the prince before the prince could. At Gokudera elevation, they were roughly about the same height. Momentarily, awkward silence bounded them and all they could see were each other's speechless, blinking with their dumbfounded cute expressions.

Gokudera frowned as soon as he realized where this would be going, and it was nowhere. "It's fucking in the middle of the night dammit." He complained, and a yawn followed suit.

Yamamoto blinked, and then chuckled at her tired, annoyed face. Cuteness blossomed no matter how she looked. "I'm sorry." He apologized, grinning.

"You better be," Gokudera snapped back, but with a tired smile. He cleared the remaining steps at normal pace. Before Yamamoto could do anything, she quickened her pace without warning and fell into his arms at her own will. The prince blushed at her sudden change in personality. "…W-what's wrong?" The prince worried. Hopefully nothing was troubling her too badly. He patted her head in comfort with both love and caution.

"Idiot. I'll miss you." She mumbled cowardly.

The prince blushed at her words and already felt his own heart beating like crazy. He hoped she couldn't feel that while she's against him. He really didn't know what to say from now on, now that it had come to this point. He had never expected this to happen, not that he was angry or upset or anything. A gentle embrace was what he returned to make sure Dera knew he understood.

See Father? This is how much Dera needs me by her side. What would I do with my life if I can't have her? Spend it all on Mia? I'm sorry, I just can't. I can't describe just how important she is to me. You won't understand why she's different.

The prince quietly retrieved something from the insides of his coat, and placed it on the top of her head. "W-wha?" Gokudera looked up as the prince stood so closely against her, helping to arrange it neatly. His fingers brushed at her soft silver hair so they fit neatly into the red floral wreath. The bold, passionate colour of vermillion fitted into her silvery hair like a dream.

"Ahaha, is this what you wanted? Sorry, I thought you might like me to finish it up for you." Yamamoto couldn't hold back his desire anymore, pushing back her bangs slightly to plant a kiss on the side of her forehead. She winced in embarrassment, and her cheeks were powdered peach red when she opened her eyes back. His princess seemed so small now. The scent of honey from the flowers draped softly around her, and the prince didn't know whether that was the source of the sweetness or his princess herself. "Do you like it? I'll find time one day to teach you okay?" He broke into a bright grin.

"…" Gokudera nearly forgot how to breathe. The prince saw that slight stunned look, and it slowly turned into a blissful one, letting out a small laugh and a smirk. "Idiot how did you…"

"Nah, I guess you're really bad from hiding things from me." The prince joked as Dera took it off her hair and look at it with those beautiful green eyes. It was really beautiful, and Gokudera couldn't lie about that, no matter how hard his pride insisted. The flowers well woven into their places, it was exactly like a replica of the blue floral wreath Yamamoto first gave him. Okay fine. So maybe he wasn't COMPLETELY an idiot. Gripping the ring of bounded flowers by its sides, Gokudera's smile was almost invincible in the dark, but it couldn't escape the prince. Yamamoto was simply glad he found a smile for her to put on, where it fitted more than perfectly. She was really pretty when she smiled.

"Cheer up okay?" He comforted with a sad smile.

"…You heartless bastard." Gokudera reprimanded in disgust. "You're planning to keep me reminded of you? You too, understand the pain about being reminded of someone who can never return to your side, don't you? Damn it!" he let the warmth he oh so loved from the prince seep into him for the last time as the prince continued to hold her.

Oh right. Takeshi was just about to come to that.

Okay…deep breathe, the prince instructed himself. Well if that was really an attempt to calm his panicking self down, he really failed. The air he inhaled was just the scent of Dera's sweet smelling hair as his nose nuzzled there when he held her back comfortingly. Well, it was true that both knew that right there, right then, they feared losing each other the most. And if that was what they were scared of, what she was scared of, the prince would downright find a way to chase that fear away at all costs.

"Dera, will you…" He stared off, pausing all movement. "Run away with me?"

"…" The prince received no response for some time from the princess, feeling her body stiffen at those words. Time seemed to pause for a cruelly long period of time as Yamamoto waited for her reply. "That…That way no one will get into our way ever again… nee?"

"Yamamoto you…" Dera let out sigh like she had been holding her breathe all the time. "You really won't regret it?"

"Why would I?" He kissed her on the hair. " I have you, and that's all I'll need. Dera will be happy when I'm always by her side right?" He laughed. Gokudera didn't hear that, for he was deep in thought.

"How are you sure you'll never leave me alone?" Gokudera ask quietly, almost monotonously. "It's not like its safe out there. Who would you trust?"

"Ahaha Dera don't make it sound like we'll die~" Yamamoto took it like a joke, but Dera wasn't laughing along or anything. The prince picked it up quick and gradually stopped chuckling. She can't be serious… "H…Hey," He finally said, "It's okay, and things will be okay. I promise. Hn? Regardless what happens, I'll be by your side." He rested his chin on her head and smiled ahead.

"… Promise?"

Yamamoto pressed his forehead against hers. "Promise."

"…Okay. Then, I'll leave with you."

"…" His ears weren't playing tricks. Her voice was soft, but Yamamoto SWORN it was there. Yamamoto didn't know how to describe how he's feeling now… Anxious? Surprised? But he knew somewhere the feeling of happiness was reserved in his heart. It took awhile as it swelled up and then forced onto his face into the uncontrollable smile, a genuine bright smile. You know when he's truly happy when the smile he gave was completely different from his default cheerful ones. Hayato could tell, and he felt bliss just by looking at it as well. "Thank you." Yamamoto whispered and leaned down to kiss her in the lips. The joy just couldn't possibly be described by words.

"For what?" Gokudera blushed furiously.

"For giving me a second chance to prove myself just how much I love you off course!" He squeezed her tightly and let her go. He looked sorry for an instant. " I might have screwed up before, but this time I definitely won't let you down! I'll love you more than ever from today on and treat you better than anyone else could!" The prince held her by both shoulders and declared with resolve, the cheerfulness never leaving his eyes. He was too blissful, so… blessed. Gokudera blushed a deep shade of red. Yamamoto heard her sniffle. "Bastard, saying things like that so loudly."

The duo stood together by the grand entrance of the mansion. Yamamoto has checked that they were definitely alone before executing their escape. The prince pulled the doors open, and was greet by a great gust of chilly wind of the night. Yamamoto's coat billowed behind him, and Gokudera had to shied his face with his forearm to stop his bangs from whipping about him fiercely.

"Last chance to turn back." Dera said.

"Nope. I won't break promises, especially those for you." The prince replied without hesitation, the usual big grin plastered on his face. He caught his princess's eyes grew wide, soft blushes dusted upon her cheeks.

"F-fine, then let's go." Gokudera quickly walked started to walk out in great awkward steps.

"Wait." The prince held her hand as they crossed shoulders. "What now idiot?"

"Just want to make sure I don't lose you, that's all." And Yamamoto walked up till he's right by her side. "Cause we're definitely running for tonight. It would be terrible if you get caught. I don't want to regret for a life time how I have left you behind back then."

Gokudera paused, and then gave the prince a cocky smirk. "I see that as a challenge. What makes you think I'll be the burden to slow us down?"

"So it's a race?" Yamamoto smiled like an excited puppy.

"That'll be fun." Gokudera said as his competitive spirit kicked in.

"Just promise you won't let go?" There's a hint of begging in his laugh.

"Deal."

Gokudera and Yamamoto escaped the kingdom that very night, hand-in-hand. For the darkness that drowned the kingdom, the two have travelled considerably quickly. Naturally they stuck close to each other, fear in every step they took, every turn they made. Thank goodness the prince understood the kingdom's layout well enough to navigate both of them smoothly in the dark. Left, right, on bridges, down the alleys, Yamamoto could easily clear this maze of streets, and also to expect minimum contact. The run was a cautious one. "How did you manage to learn this place so well?" The prince grinned proudly, "I mingle with the crowd whenever I come over to Tsuna's. The people here are all hospitable and warm hearted." They feared even the smallest sound that seems to explode around their surroundings. They ran across the sleepy, silent towns, across fields and after what seemed like eternity, into the spooky wilderness of the night. Yamamoto was glad they were fast enough to clear that without being caught by the security, and his celebrated with a smile at the sight of those familiar gates behind him. It protected the kingdom that he could rule as king. But that position no longer exist in this path that he has taken, all sacrificed before his eyes.

"Goodbye dad, goodbye Kyoya. I'll miss you both, take care." He thought with a little sadness in that voice inside his head.

He turned to her, who had been patiently waiting. Did she know how he felt as he gazed at the silhouette of the kingdom behind him? "You… it's really okay if you turn back now." She looked away. Why did she look so guilty? Gokudera's only reply was solid firm grip on her hand.

"Let's go, before anyone finds out." Yamamoto smiled warmly, but he was still bothered.

Yamamoto led the sprint and soon they disappeared behind the shrubs, never looking back at the place that caged their past. They didn't stop their dash were both assured that they were too far from human reach, no matter how fast they were on horseback. As they gained the sense of security gradually, that weight was lifted from their hearts, as they started to take things easy, strolling over the bumpy ground of the dense forest, and no one knew what to say, allowing themselves to be unconsciously guided by their own feet. Silence was the only thing between them, and it went on for a while as they travelled on, further into the depths of the forest. Yamamoto was beginning to realize that if now that they are going to depend heavily on each other for the rest of their lives, at least they should pull their hearts closer. Oh well. A conversation would not hurt.

Yamamoto sighed at the stars as they walked on. "We did it." Yamamoto tried to break the silence, bright eyes directed sideways at her. Maybe that was why they were silent. None of them believed they actually did.

"…Yeah."

"… We'll find somewhere to take a rest. You must be tired." He suggested, sharply picking out the exhaustion in her voice.

"…"

Yamamoto looked down by his side, but couldn't check on her. Those stubborn silver bangs of hers refuse to reveal her face underneath. Yamamoto wanted to touch and part them, but somehow he wasn't convinced to do something like that. She was so strangely quiet, but fatigue didn't seem to be the only reason. Even so close, Dera just gave off a negative aura, and it speaks her need to be left alone.

What if… she was thinking about the same question that she kept asking? What if she was feeling guilty about everything that I'm doing for her?

"… NEE, DERA."

"Wha-AEH!?" Gokudera's arm was forcefully tugged as his body lunged forward. He gathered up to his feet fast enough before he fell into the dirt face first. Yamamoto helped by hoisting her back up, running away like he got stung by a swarm of bees in the bottom. The event sprung out of nowhere and so quickly, Gokudera didn't know how to react. He could only think that suddenly guards or horses were now hot on their heels, and of course the natural instinct was to run. He was thrown into such a big panic, the fright completely drowned out the reality of the Prince's cheerful laughter.

Just then, a whole new level of weight pulled her down. Gokudera's heart skipped a beat when he realized what was happening.

A slope.

A STEEP slope.

Oh crap.

Before Gokudera could even curse about his day, his foot slid down the side, and he was already tumbling, barreling, and bouncing his way down the slope alongside the prince, who was STILL laughing away. THAT IDIOT! WHAT THIS ALL PLANNED? Gokudera's body rolled over curtains and curtains of tall dry weed and grass, and occasionally his face and skin comes in contact with the cold wet mud and dirt beneath. Suddenly he had gained back all his energy back from his lifeless spirit to yell at this big idiot.

"TAKESHI YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled, dizziness overtaking his vision. This was not funny anymore. Once again, he called the prince's name out loud. This time… Gokudera really hate to admit, but it was because he needed him desperately. Once awhile when things grow too scary, whether physically or deep down, Gokudera naturally seek for the prince. He was the only one who could make him feel safe from all the worries that haunted him. `

So somewhere he saw his hand reached out for him, and naturally, Gokudera gripped it with a death grip, like it was his only salvation. Without any prompt, Gokudera pulled himself close to Takeshi (who still had the guts to laugh over the entire matter) and clung onto him tightly. I'll kill you later! Gokudera shut his eyes tightly and praying for the craziness to get over fast.

But just when he thought things could not get any worse, the both of them flopped down with massive splash. Gokudera's body was let go off as he was embraced by frigid cold water, stunning him momentarily. A massive flock of bubbles erupted before his eyes as found his way back up. A huge splash burst from the water surface as Gokudera managed to sit up, dress completely soaked to the skin, silver hair tangled and dripping. Goosebumps came as her fair wet skin greeted the night air. Gokudera was about to turn back to search around for that big idiot, until he surfaced right beside her.

"AHAHA THAT WAS FUN!" He laughed.

Gokudera felt a vein pop. NOW THERE'S NO WAY HE WAS GOING TO FORGIVE HIM. Staring at the prince, his entire body of rich clothing reduced to soggy cloth, raven hair dripping, with that goofy smile and a merry chuckle, and it was the only thing warm that Gokudera found. He really was an idiot.

"BASTARD!" Gokudera send a wave of water straight at the prince's face. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? FOR A MOMENT THERE I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE FOR, AND NOW YOU ALL DIRTY AND FREEZING! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO KIL-"

Gokudera relaxed and stopped when he realized the words that were about to part from his lips. The thought strangled him. "Now look what you have done." He grumbled, rubbing both the side of his arms to regain body heat through friction.

The water splish-splashed as a small wave nudged against his side. Takeshi pulled her close with an arm around her shoulder. "But that was fun right?" He asked encouragingly.

"No like fuck. What were you even thinking? Putting us through all that?" Gokudera gave him the eye behind the gap of two slippery distinct locks.

"I just wanted more of your cute voice again that's all!" The prince simpered, leaning close. Gokudera reemerged with a red-as-a-beet-root face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT."

"It's already a day and I haven't touch you. I'm more than deprived." He added with an innocent puppy smile on his face. He really enjoyed teasing her, even if he knew it would definitely infuriated her. That's the fun part. Dera was most interesting when she's embarrassed, not to forget utterly adorable. He lifted her chin as emeralds met amber. "So how about a little reward for my bravery?"

And Dera was already stutteringly like the beginning of an earthquake. "S-SHUT UP!"

"And you were very cute when you cried my name just now. You know, when you really needed me."

"NO ONE NEEDS YOU, YOU USELESS BASTARD!"

Yamamoto mocked Gokudera's voice. "Takeshi!" He laughed at how hilarious he was and rested the side of his cheek on his shoulder. "I swear I'll throw both of us off a mountain just to hear that voice again."

"FUCK YOU!" Gokudera bent down to prepare for a massive wave of water straight at the prince, wishing to wash him sky high so he didn't need to go through all the trouble in facing him at this stage of embarrassment. Things didn't go as he planned, when he realized a wave attacked him face first, drenching him with icy water once again. "It's called the instinct to defend, Dera." Yamamoto educated. You could see Gokudera's shoulders contracted and a brow twitched. Yamamoto's sweat dropped. Oh dear.

"…DEFEND THIS YOU IDIOT!"

"HEY!" Yamamoto complained, but laughed like he deserved and expected it, being rapidly ambushed by the simultaneously attacks of his oh-so-merciless princess. His only defense was his forearm over his face, which unfortunately wasn't very effective. In attempt to run away, he slipped and fell with a yelp, clumsily falling with a loud splash. The noisy splashing subsided. Still laughing and once again dripping wet, Yamamoto lowered his guard and took at peek.

His heart skipped a beat as he allowed bewilderment to overtake. She was GIGGLING, LAUGHING so hard she couldn't even stand properly. Slipping, she fell onto her knees into the waters. The prince caught her by her arms in the nick of time, or she would probably fall face first into the waters, choking on the water. She was thankfully fine, still laughing hard. Happiness. Yamamoto could think of as he looked at her in his grasp. She faced him, carefree and CHUCKLING, completely abandoning the mask of ice she always put on. It was almost as if she was a completely new person.

"Stupid idiot! You're soaked!" She mastered her energy to point at him. The most angelic look covered in droplets that even looked freezing cold under the moonlight. The prince did look really ridiculous, all wet, and staring innocently back at his princess.

Then a genuine, accomplished smile spread across his face. Placing a hand on her cheek, Yamamoto's thumb gently graced below her eye, receiving a smile as she tried to overcome her fit of laughter. "You too Dera!"

They were still giggling softly like drunkards, as Yamamoto piggy-backing her across the vast field. They were still soaked, and could not find any way to towel them dry. Oh well, guess they'll have to deal with it for awhile. It was worth it anyway.

"It's okay. You can put me down." Gokudera said sleepily as he nestled in the crooked of his neck for warmth, his arms wrapped around the prince's neck. One was left hanging, and still griping onto the flower wrath that Takeshi made for her. It was not in its best condition compared to before, but it was still kept fairly in place.

"It's okay. I won't anyway." Yamamoto laughed once again, trudging on.

Quiet.

"Hey. Yamamoto."

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked sideways. She was already feeling drowsy. You could see the fatigue in her jade eyes as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Do you seriously regret nothing? All the honor, the wealth, the brightest future. Gone. For me? Why… why would you do so much for me?" She asked woozily, confused.

"…Never once." Yamamoto replied honestly with a nervous laugh. So she was still thinking about it? How many times had she asked him the same question? He wanted her to forget about it, that was the whole point. He wanted to chase the doubts. "You don't have to worry about it. I won't leave you alone, as promised." Yamamoto was down that his plan failed him.

There was a short sarcastic laugh from his left shoulder.

"You really are an idiot." Gokudera buried his face in his shoulder and got all comfortable for himself. He felt safe like this. "Am I worth that much? I never knew I was made to be important to anyone..."

Yamamoto frowned in disapproval and quickly wanted to clear the misunderstanding. He opened his mouth to make his stand, but there was already soft breathing as she fell asleep, her hair still wet and dripping onto his coat. Yamamoto sighed. Suddenly, a blinding flash in the dull indigo sky, and the booming of thunder ensued. He raised his head, eyes filled with dismay. "Oh bother." It brought back memories of that incident, the time when the couple got stranded in the heavy downpour. Dera fell ill because of that and it alarmed the prince badly. The sudden thought of letting Dera fall sick hastened his pace to find safe, warm shelter fast.

The walk was long and tiring, with him trying to keep his eyes open, and to reserve all the energy he could gather to prevent her from falling out of his grasp. As he took a few more steps, he entered the woods with warm air and sweetly scented with pinecones, the smell of victory.

He decided to stop here for the night.

Gently placing her down, she laid oblivious by his side, after Yamamoto tended to her need for warmth, drying his coat as much as possible and helping her to put it on (It took the prince so much willpower not to suffocate her in a hug, seeing how adorable she was in his oversized clothing). Lying down, the glittering night sky before him was breathtaking, with the silhouette of the looming conifer trees. Yamamoto wanted to wake her up so he can share the sight with her. On second thoughts maybe Dera would much enjoy a beauty sleep.

Peace at last. He thought, closing his eyes for a moment. Now there was no way anyone can find them anymore. Suddenly, something started to trouble him, nudging at his heart that he had to open his eyes to worry. He thought of how he had to gather so much courage to come this far. After all, if he was caught. The chance was there, how he could be brought back to his kingdom. The people would shun him, or at least be disappointed. He thought of the possibility of death, beheaded for betrayal. He was more than aware he would be punished by death. However Yamamoto was desperate enough to choose it. He was positive his princess he ran away with is worth more than life itself. He really regretted nothing.

The prince took it out to examine from an arm's length away facing the sky. For a moment, even if it was in his fingers, its shine was so dazzling that he lost it in the stars. His mouth pouted, unimpressed.

He turned left observed every single flawless detail of her sleeping face, half her cheek hidden behind the big coat's collar. "I wonder what does the future have in store for us?" Yamamoto's fingers entwined with hers as she slept on her side. It was nice to take a good look up close without her inching her way or getting snappy at him. That was the only time when she could let her guard down. She was really beautiful when she's at ease, like nothing was troubling her, like she had nothing to be afraid of, lips moving so lightly at her calm breathing. Yamamoto's brows creased together. He wished he could relax. He made a solemn promise to be extremely cautious, only because he wanted to stay with her forever.

"…Maybe later." He kept it, so he could hug her so tightly like a cherished possession, like he needed one badly, to feed her with as much body warmth as possible. He wished Dera was still awake to hug back, or give him an answer to his troubles. Yamamoto didn't even know where to begin describing how scared he was.

" But you know that's not true, right Dera? I know you noticed it since the beginning."


End file.
